


What You Sow

by Porcelain_K



Series: What You Sow [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Catwoman (2004), DCU (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Background Het, Clint Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Phil, Protective Steve, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelain_K/pseuds/Porcelain_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something big from Tony's past reveals itself just when he and Steve are entering the homestretch of their engagement. The saying goes, "You Reap What You Sow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nights Like This, I Wish..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I've decided to take the plunge and post the beginnings of a Marvel fic that has been rolling in my head for awhile! This is my first ever piece dealing with the Marvel verse. As I currently do not have a beta, I tried to go over this, but I could have missed a few mistakes. I will add additional tags later on in the story, because adding the rest now will lead to major spoilers. I've rated this Mature because of later chapters. There WILL be smut and some violence later on in the story, but I'll warn you in each chapter before it happens. This is DEFINITELY an AU with our Marvel Characters. Please bear with me as the Prologue is just getting some information out of the way, the story really kicks off next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Steve scrubbed his hair with a small towel while a larger one hung low on his hips as he exited the large, steam filled master bathroom connected to Tony’s room. His muscles felt relaxed and satisfied after a long workout and hot shower. It was getting late and at this point all he wanted to do was get into the king sized bed piled with soft pillows in Tony's bedroom for a few hours before he went back to his own floor below. However, the fact that it was empty made it less appealing.

"JARVIS?" He asked, already knowing the AI knew what he was inquiring about.

"Your fiance is downstairs in his lab sir." The AI informed him. Steve was sure he could hear a bit of amusement echoing throughout the room and he rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to call him 'my fiance' every single time you refer to him JARVIS. Tony or 'sir' will be just fine. We both know who you mean."

He and Tony had been engaged for eight and a half months now after dating for a year. Tony had willfully sought Pepper out to wrestle down a date for the wedding that would fit in between meetings, appearances for SI, Avenger business, and a day there would less likely be an attack.

"Let's go for a Monday. There's always something that pops up on Wednesdays." Tony had insisted while tapping his pen erratically on a calendar that he had been studying intently. It looked ridiculously full but meticulous written, which let Steve know it wasn't Tony’s work. The fact that it was on paper was a good indicator as well. His lover preferred to work with his technology. He was looking at the large spreadsheet of dates as if it was the blueprint for his next-big project. Now that Steve thought about it, it probably was. Finding a day to themselves was always tricky. So for their wedding day, Steve had to actually agree with his point. Super villains, it seemed, didn't like starting early in the week. Steve’s only disagreement was that while super villains didn't like to start early in the week, other people usually had important work on Mondays.

Tony had then stared at him in disbelief when he had voiced said opinion, before turning his head towards Pepper who was intently tapping away at a tablet Steve was pretty sure hadn't even been released to the public yet.

"Pepper are you listening to this man? 'Important work on Mondays' he says. I, Tony Stark 'genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist,' am marrying **Captain America**! Did you hear me? _I’m_ getting married to _Captain America_! I'm pretty sure there's **nothing** more important than that. If _anyone_ else thinks differently," Tony had given him a mild glare at that, "Then maybe they should take it up with Natasha, who also agreed that a Monday would be best for _her_ schedule as well."

Steve had glanced at Natasha. She was stretched languidly across an armchair peeling a blood red apple nonchalantly with a very sharp knife. Even though she seemed uninterested in their conversation, he knew she was very attentive to the current proceedings. He also knew for a fact that she had driven that knife through someone’s eye socket before.

"Monday, the twenty-first of April will do just fine." The blond had agreed. Natasha popped a bit of apple peel in her mouth with a small smile on her painted lips. Tony clapped his hands and threw the pen down.

“Excellent Cap! JARVIS, Pepper have that noted for me please. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to figure out what I’m going to wear to the board meeting tomorrow.” Tony’s last sentence had made Pepper actually look up from her tablet, rightful suspicion in her eyes.

“Tony, you never willingly go to the board meeting.”

“I do on the day I’m going to announce my actual wedding date. How much do you want to bet that jackass Merfield who can never agree with me starts having palpitations? They thought the good ole American dream and I wouldn't even get this far!”

Steve thought he was the only one that heard the slight deprecating tone in Tony’s voice, but at the small tightening corners of Pepper’s mouth, he knew she had heard it too. He had a feeling that Merfield guy was going to have an increased workload in his future. It was never a good idea to piss of Pepper.

Tony continued.

“Now we have a date set! I think I’ll wear a light blue shirt tomorrow.” Tony had turned to him and patted his cheek with a small patent Stark smirk before he gave him a quick peck on the lips. “It’ll match your eyes.”

And that was that.

That had been seven months ago in June, and the wedding was in three months. However, since two weeks ago, someone, somehow had convinced JARVIS to refer to Tony as “Mr. Roger’s fiance.” To Steve, Tony was just simply “your fiance.” Steve had now been dubbed “Mr. Stark’s fiance” to Clint’s amusement. Steve had a feeling Clint somehow had a hand in it, but JARVIS wasn't talking and Tony didn't seem to mind at all. It actually made him smile, so Steve put up with it and JARVIS never took his reprimands for it seriously. Speaking of Jarvis,

“Mr. Stark’s fiance, the longer you take to find suitable clothing, the probability of your fiance leaving the lab tonight diminishes.” Steve saw that it would be ten soon, and that JARVIS had a valid point. Getting Tony to leave his lab could be a long task. Getting Tony to leave his lab before it got too late was an even larger feat.

He quickly threw on a pair of soft cotton sweats that he had left in Tony’s room for the very rare nights he stayed the entire night. He found a grey T-shirt that he had used on the occasions he felt like painting. It had been washed recently, and the worn fabric hugged his body and felt comforting. He slid on some socks and rooted a pair of his spare sneakers from under Tony’s bed and headed down to the lab.

When he arrived, he took in a second to admire his fiance so obviously in his element. His brunette hair was mussed from his hands obviously running through it in frustration with various projects, making him look like an edible mad scientist. He was wearing a form fitting white tank top that had definitely seen better days but displayed his nicely toned and lean torso well and dark blue jeans with rips in the knees. A pair of scruffy sneakers adorned his feet. He had obviously been working in his garage also at some point in the last six hours since Steve had last seen him if the grease on the toe of one of his shoes was anything to go by. Said shoe was tapping along to the Led Zeppelin that was booming throughout the lab as Tony swiped his hand in the air at a rapid speed. He was going through images of some sort of large, square frame and muttering to himself.

He walked up behind the slightly shorter male and wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling into his neck when Tony gave a contented hum of approval at the contact.

“Back so soon? How long have I been down here?”

“I’d say about thirteen hours. You took a break when I was down here six hours ago. It’s time for bed.”

“Only thirteen hours? I’d say that was an improvement since last time. I’m almost done here. I was working on the schematics for Thor’s new bed.” Steve quirked an eyebrow at that statement.

“You’re making a new bed for Thor? What’s wrong with the one he has now?” As far as he knew, all of the ones that Tony had shipped in when everyone had moved into the tower had worked out just fine. Everyone had suited their rooms to their own tastes, and he even remembered Thor exclaiming that he had brought a few foreign furs back from Asgard to sleep on for his own bed.

“It broke somehow yesterday. The headboard had a scorch march in it and dented hand prints, and the supports for the bed frame completely broke. The sides of the frame are totaled as well. I’m assuming he had to have had some extreme activity of the sexual nature going on in there, but he won’t tell me what happened.”

“I’m assuming the cameras didn't pick up anyone coming into his apartment?” Steve didn't approve of invading people's privacy, but he knew Tony had a curiosity that alleviated such qualms. 

“That’s the thing. JARVIS isn't telling me a thing, no matter what I’m bribing him with. I’m just going to design something stronger. Sooner or later, someone is going to make a mistake, and I’ll know what he’s been doing, or better yet _who_ he's been doing.”

Steve couldn't resist, he burst into a round of laughter. “You tried to bribe your own AI?”

“Mr. Stark’s fiance, I can assure you that I’m well aware of the things that you enjoy ingesting, how you like the temperature of your shower, and also your web browser history. Are there any further comments you’d like to make?”

Steve’s laughter cut off abruptly at being chastised and he whispered into Tony’s ear, hoping he wasn't heard by the AI. “That’s a little worrying.”

“Good thing I haven’t let you see _I, Robot_. I just learned that my life is a lot easier if I listen to him and Pepper. Both of them are more aware of my life than I am.”

“What about listening to me?”

“Hey, I do listen to you! Which is exactly why I've stopped locking you out of your rooms so you can return to them after abandoning me to cold sheets, loneliness, and my virginity every night.” Tony complained as he waved away the floating images and turned around in Steve’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him an indignant glare.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Really, Tony? It’s only for three more months. I’m pretty sure you’ll survive for three more months. You've survived this long.” He knew not to bring up the fact that Tony was definitely not a virgin before he and Steve began dating. Digging too deep into that part of his past always left Tony a little too raw and too upset sometimes. Which was why Steve waited.

Since they’d begun dating, Steve had a set of rules that while he bent them occasionally, he wouldn't fully break them until after the two of them had wed.

Rule one was that he still would have his own set of rooms and that he only spent the night at Tony’s a few times of the month. Even though he had been defrosted for awhile, there were still some values from his day that he wanted to hold on to. He had missed so much and everything around him was evolving and changing everyday. Being with Tony Stark had meant that everyday something was different. There was always a new invention, a new joke, a new part of his past he was always uncovering.

Not that he was complaining. He loved this man flaws and all. Steve himself wasn't perfect no matter what the serum did. He still forgot to pick up his socks off of the floor a lot and still missed a lot of jokes and idioms from today’s time. However, because of everything changing, he had made and held steadfast onto the “wait until marriage for full penetrative sex rule.”

He had tried to make the rule “wait until marriage for _any_ type of sex” rule, but realistically he was a full blooded male. His fiance was a walking temptation on a stick. He also liked knowing that Tony was a sight to behold with flushed skin and that he had soft lips that could do some downright wicked things. They had done just about everything except penetration, but if you asked Tony, you’d swear Steve was holding out everything on him with the dramatics the billionaire put on. Speaking of dramatics.

“I promise you, you’re going to regret that statement. What if you wake up sometime before our wedding and you find out I perished from lack of your sustenance? It’d be a shame, something so preventable caused my demise.” Tony’s patent Stark smirk adorned his face and his long lashes covered his brown eyes as he looked down flirtatiously, but Steve knew better.

“I’ll just let Clint take care of your funeral arrangements and Rhodey can be in charge of your Iron Man suit.”

Tony actually looked horrified at the thought. “On second thought, you’re right. Three months isn't that bad at all. Love you old man.”

Tony tilted his face and Steve bent his head down and gave him a thorough kiss. Kissing Tony was something he never got tired of. The brunette tasted like coffee and whatever candy he had probably stolen from Coulson’s sweets stash that Coulson thought no one knew about. He smelled like oil, hot metal, and the light addicting musk that was just pure Tony. Tony’s tongue swiped over his and Steve gave a long groan and tightened his hands on Tony’s trimmed waist. That seemed to encourage his lover and he moved his hands to clutch at the base of Steve’s head, pulling him down closer so their mouths could meld together at a different angle. Steve moaned at the new form of contact, before getting a hold of himself and pulling back, images of what they've done down here in the past flashing through his mind. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them before he spoke.

“I love you too, but if you keep this up, we won’t make it upstairs. Come on, let’s go. If I don’t get you asleep and you miss your SI meeting tomorrow, Pepper might step on our throats with her Louboutins.”

Tony shivered a bit at the thought of the spiky, red heels. “Those things just look deadly.”

They took the lift back upstairs and Tony gave Steve a peck on the lips.

“You leaving already?” Even though he didn't say the words, Steve could hear _Stay a little longer?_ underneath the words he _did_ say.

He smiled. “I’ll go make us a snack while you shower because coffee and gummy bears does not constitute as dinner.”

Tony scoffed. “Says you. Meet you in the bedroom in fifteen.”

Steve headed to the kitchen and got all of the fixings out for a couple of sandwiches and set a kettle on to boil water for some chamomile tea. Giving Tony coffee now would just make him shoot back up once Steve left, and he’d find him face planted onto a workbench in the morning.

As he got the sandwiches prepared, he thought back to just how far he and Tony had progressed since they’d been together. Beneath Tony’s arrogance and seemingly narcissistic nature was a man who gave his all to his friends, adopting them to himself and making them all a family.

Steve knew Tony had a rough childhood growing up and was used to people leaving him and taking his status for granted. It had taken awhile for Steve to get behind the walls Tony had put up and convince the billionaire that he wasn't going to go running off with a blond haired, blue-eyed curvy woman with a clean record. He didn't want a woman that made home-cooked meals every night and was at home waiting for him by the door, ready to take his shield after every mission. Hell, there were still plenty of people in the world waiting for the other shoe to drop because of Tony’s past and Steve’s “good-boy” persona even though they were engaged! Steve gave a snort at that.

Steve had to remind his lover that even he had his own fears from time to time. Didn't Tony want someone who could actually sit in on his board meeting and understand what they were talking about? Someone who could sing along to his classic rock albums and be great with movie selections? Someone who moved as gracefully as he did on a dance floor to a throbbing beat that sent pulses through both of their bodies? Someone who could create things to change the world with him?

Occasionally, they spent a few hours a night just talking, touching, and reassuring each other. In a world where they had to go out and face danger in all forms every day, it was helpful to their relationship.

The whistling of the kettle brought him out of his musings and he set the sandwiches on a large plate before preparing two large mugs of the tea. He figured Tony would be out of the shower by now and set everything on a tray and headed to the bedroom. Sure enough, Tony was laying on the duvet, tapping away on his tablet when he walked through the doorway. He finished whatever it was he was doing and slid the tablet into a drawer next to the bed before looking at the sandwiches.

“Those look great. Thanks Cap,” he said as Steve set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. The larger male climbed in first and Tony sat between his legs, his back pressed against Steve’s chest. Steve used one hand and carefully balanced the tray as he passed it onto Tony, who set it on his own lap.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they ate and drank the tea. When they finished, Tony passed Steve the tray and he set it on the nightstand. They got comfortable with Steve laying on his back and Tony pressed flush against his side. They exchanged languid kisses and let their hands brush over skin, but Steve could tell Tony was as tired as he was. As if to prove his point, the other male drifted off into sleep within minutes. Steve stayed for half an hour, making sure his lover wouldn't wake up before brushing a light kiss on his lips. He slid out from under Tony carefully and grabbed the tray on his way out. After loading the dishes into the dishwasher and putting the tray in its proper cabinet, he headed to the lift to go back to his apartment.

Not for the first time, he wished it was April twenty-first already.


	2. Must Be A Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Man is never out of range of surprises!”  
> ― Mehmet Murat ildan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm back with another chapter of What You Sow! No real warnings for this chapter, except a few words from Clint and Tony's potty mouths! I hope you enjoy!

The staring had started sixty-eight minutes and seventeen seconds into their jog.

Steve always preferred doing his morning jog in the wee hours of the morning. Not only because it made him feel like he was kicking off his day to a refreshing start, but also because there usually wasn't many people out and about at five am. However, this was New York, the city that never slept. While the city wasn't quite jam packed yet, there were still usually a few people who would noticed him and give him shy waves or tentatively ask for his autograph here and there. Sometimes, he even saw a few regulars on his daily route. Regulars like the old marine veteran who liked to bundle up and read the newspaper by the chess boards in the park while his wife fed the ducks, and the teen mom he’d see smoking a cigarette and listening to some music before she’d go home and start her day with her two year old before school. But the regulars were absent this Wednesday morning. It was just him and Clint, who offered to run with him this morning like he usually did most days, and the stares of strangers.

When he first became an Avenger, he used to feel his face start to heat up and he’d go find an excuse or activity to avoid the obvious stares of strangers. These strangers were either grateful to have their lives saved, angry they didn't save someone else’s life, or upset about some sort of property damage. However, being with Tony Stark gave you a quick crash course on how not to let the stares fill you with negativity at every turn. He was even starting to get use to ignoring the staring.

Which was why he didn't notice how the usual stares were absent on people’s faces today right away. What took their places was something he hadn't seen often. Steve would even venture out to say they were sympathetic, but he had no idea for what. With Clint’s training, he had no doubt Clint had noticed as well. He glanced over at the trained shooter and, at Clint’s nod, the pair had slowed down their pace and eventually stopped at a beverage cart. Clint raised an eyebrow at the taller blonde when someone passing by had shaken their head and have given him a look akin to pity before they had kept walking.

“Okay Cap, when did you get a puppy? And when did someone run it over with a semi and then set fire to your favorite charity building? Because it looks like someone obviously fucked up.” Clint asked before he took a deep pull from his water bottle, sweat sliding down his brow under the rising sun even though it was January.

Steve shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. When we left this morning, everything seemed fine. Did Coulson call or text you?”

They both knew if something had happened this early in the morning, Coulson would be on it and would summon Clint if it were dire. Tony wouldn't even be awake until Steve lured him out of bed with coffee and maybe a different kind of incentive to get out of bed before he absolutely had to.

Clint started to pat himself down before a light frown marred his handsome features. “I think I might have fucked up. I left my cell phone in the kitchen when I was filling up my water bottle.”

Despite the situation, Steve let out a small laugh before unzipping the pocket of his hoodie. “I don’t get how you’re so meticulous when it comes to your weapons, but not your cell phone.”

“Pre-set dementia old man. You’ll find out soon enough.” Clint joked.

They both knew it was highly impossible with the serum, but that still didn't stop the team from making elderly jokes to Steve from time to time. Steve fiddled with his phone before the screen lit up. He had accidentally had it on silent while they were running. He winced when he saw  **thirteen** **missed calls** glaring at him from his screen. There were five from Pepper and four from Coulson. There were two from Tony, one from Fury, and one from Rhodey. There was also nine text messages in his inbox. His e-mail icon was lighting up as well. He didn't even bother checking those, knowing a phone call would be faster in this instance.

“Looks like we’re missing something important. Let’s head to the Tower.” Clint was already poised and ready to run at Steve’s suggestion.

“I’m pretty sure Coulson isn’t going to be pleased that I left my cell phone if you’re this ready to go.” Clint grimaced and started running alongside him.

Steve shrugged before deciding to check with Pepper first. If she called the most, then that usually meant that it was Tony related. She’d be more blunt with him about his fiance than his own fiance would.

Tony had the habit of understating problems when it dealt with himself. Steve had once seen him continue on with his day hours after holding up the support beam of a crumbling animal clinic while everyone evacuated the animals. It wouldn't have sounded out of the ordinary if Tony hadn't been under doctor’s orders not to stress his severely strained shoulder muscle after a nasty incident in his lab with his thrusters from the suit. Tony had told the team he was fine repeatedly after the clinic was emptied and the beam let down, even though a re-examination the next day at Steve’s insistence had shown that the muscle had been torn since it was already injured.

All in all, he definitely was calling Pepper first.

Steve dialed her number and turned on the bluetooth in his ear as he and Clint picked up their pace.

She answered on the second ring. Her voice sharp. “Thank God you finally answered! Where are you?”

Steve and Clint banked a left. “Just leaving that park that Thor’s so fond of with Clint. We’re almost near that dental place the Fantastic Four ruined in their last fight with Doom. What’s going on Pepper?”

She actually sounded incredulous, if not a tad wary as well. “You mean you honestly don’t know? We all thought you saw the news in passing and turned off your cell.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Pepper, Clint and I have been on our morning run. We didn't do a city circuit. We've stuck mainly to parks today. My cell phone was on silent so I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about right now. What’s going on? Is Tony okay? Do we need to assemble the team?”

She let out a noise that Steve could only call a cross between frustration and weariness.

“Physically? He’s fine. The rest of him, not so well. I’m sending Happy to collect you and Clint. Something went down not too long after you left. The rest of the team should be here soon.”

Steve thought back to the stares. “I’m going to take a guess that this ‘something’ is the reason I've been getting these weird looks.”

Pepper groaned. “People just can’t mind their own damn business. We’ll explain everything when you get here. Just wait for Happy in front of that place with the spicy Indian food Bruce likes. He should be there in three.”

“Got it. We’ll see you soon.”

As they rounded the corner the Indian place was on, Steve called Fury next since he was going to be with Tony soon.

“Captain, are you aware of the situation?” Fury’s voice was no-nonsense as usual.

“Not yet sir. I’m about to meet with the team soon. Was there an attack Hawkeye and I missed? Are there any casualties?” He asked as he and Clint stopped under the bright neon sign that had four of its letters broken.

Fury paused for a second before answering. “I’m going to video conference you and Stark at eight am sharp. Keep him close Captain.” He hung up.

“What did Fury say Cap?” Clint looked to him with an eyebrow arched.

Steve shrugged. “Not much honestly.”

Clint scoffed. “The usual then. I’ll contact Tasha when we get back to the Tower.”

Steve looked to him, blues eyes questioning. “Why not just ask Coulson?”

“Because if Fury isn't going to tell you much right now, Coulson won’t tell me much right now. There’s also the fact I’m probably going to get the _look_ for not having my phone. Besides, he knows I’ll ask her. He’ll probably just tell her everything so she can tell me. His indirect way of informing me even though he might be irritated with me.”

Steve shook his head and gave a small smile. “You two are something else pal.”

Clint snickered. “That’s rich coming from you, ‘Mr.Stark’s fiance’”

 _I knew it!_ Steve thought, but before Steve could reply, they both saw Happy rounding the corner in a black four door Honda. Their moods sobered up immediately as different scenarios ran through their heads at what they’d find at the Tower. The fact that Happy wasn’t driving one of Tony’s more flashy cars was an indicator that this wouldn’t be pleasant.

They both slid into the back seat and Happy smoothly took off without a word. The white knuckle grip he had on the wheel discouraged them both from questioning him. Steve’s eyes flickered to the surroundings that blurred past, taking note that nothing seemed to be damaged and obviously there wasn’t something large scale that had happened. The car was deathly quiet. However, when they drove past the front of the tower, what they saw couldn’t keep them silenced.

“Happy, what is all of _this_ about?!” Steve exclaimed in bewilderment.

They were used to getting press from time to time, even crowds of fans or angry protesters after a battle. What Steve was gesturing to, however, was a _massive_ crowd in front of the tower. It was utter chaos. There were police officers and SI security directing people to stay back behind obviously hastily erected barriers. There were at least eight news vans scattered and the camera men were filming it all. The paparazzi were lighting the crowd ablaze with their camera flashes, and there were just so many people. A few people were waving large signs and posters, but Steve couldn’t make them out from here. Something told him he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Happy maneuvered the car deftly around parked vehicles and pulled into a parking garage three blocks over that sat under a large shopping complex. He drove the car into a large service elevator that was used to bring the display cars into the complex. He waited until the car began to descend before speaking.

“Something was discovered today. It has been all over the news and set off a chain of crazies. I can’t say too much on it because I haven’t got the full details from Pepper, and Tony stopped answering his phone. All I know is, we have to use the secret entrance to even get into the Tower. It’s surrounded right now.” The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Happy slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car shot forward.

“Is it that bad to start a damn riot!” Clint exclaimed. Happy nodded.

“I only got the barest of details, and I still don’t believe it.”

At Happy’s words, Steve pulled out his cellphone. It technically wasn’t supposed to work underground, but with Tony’s paranoia, _It’s more out of convenience not paranoia Cap! S.H.I.E.L.D gives you shit technology and expects to be able to find you anywhere. They can’t. I can. I got your six._ He had full bars. He opened up the option to compose a text message. He didn’t like to text. He felt like a phone call would suffice much better, even if his lover liked to send him random pictures, Clint liked to text him inappropriate jokes, and Thor would share his latest Midgardian discovery at least once a week _Why are these birds so angry at these pigs!_

Regardless, he tapped out a quick message to Tony:

 _Almost home. It’ll be okay. Got your six. Love you._  

He sent it just as Happy braked in the garage. If it wasn’t for quick reflexes, he and Clint would have both smashed their faces into the headrests.

“You guys can take the lift first. I’m going to head outside for a second to see how crowd control is going.” Happy told him as unbuckled his seat-belt.  

“Thanks Happy!” Steve called out as he tore out of the backseat, Clint on his heels. He was in the private lift, punching in the code for Tony’s floor before Happy could even finish getting out of the car.

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” He asked the AI as the lift started to ascend, noting that Tony hadn’t replied to his text message.

“He is currently in his private office with Ms. Potts, Mr. Rhodey and Ms. Lewis sir. I have informed him that you have arrived.” Unlike last night, there was no hint of amusement in his tone. It was curt and it made Steve feel even more uneasy.

It felt like it took hours to reach his destination, even though he knew it only took fifty-two seconds. He stepped out into Tony’s apartment and saw Coulson sitting at the island in the kitchen. His face was cool and collected and his hands were folded on the counter top as he spoke into his bluetooth, issuing orders in clipped tones that gave no room for arguments. The only sign of his tension was the heel of his right foot tapping rhythmically on the foot of the stool. He noticed Steve and Clint and gave them both a brisk nod before returning back to his conversation. Clint walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The tapping stopped, but his conversation continued.

Steve hurried by the two and headed towards Tony’s private office. He opened the door to first see two hurricanes in the form of Pepper and Darcy while Rhodey typed away on his laptop. Steve resisted the urge to slap his hand to his forehead at the sight of his PA, knowing she had probably been a majority of his text messages. Even though Steve had been defrosted for awhile, there was still a lot of things in his life he needed help managing. Things like press conferences, appearances, charity events, and other things the Avengers had to do with the public. Who better to be his PA than the person not afraid to tase a Norse God? Darcy even helped manage Thor as well. Steve bet Thor was probably relieved she was going to be salvaging whatever was happening here instead of forcing him to partake in some new interview this week. Speaking of what was happening here...

Darcy was currently standing, her shoulders tense. She had what she dubbed her ‘business phone’ pressed to her cheek, while she tapped furiously on her ‘personal phone.’ By the scowl on her face, Steve could tell this was not going to be pretty.

“At this moment in time, Steve Rogers is unavailable for comment.” She hung up the phone before her other one began to blare. She glared at Steve.

“If you _ever_ go this long without answering your damn phone, Captain America or not, I _will_ tase you! I don’t care if you’ve been injected with super juice either! I’ll be right back so don't disappear!” She barked at him before storming past him in a flurry of anger. Steve was going to have to agree to a lot of interviews after this. He just knew it.

Pepper wasn’t much better. She was currently standing by the fax machine with a severe look on her face, papers shuffling between her hands and her manicured nails flicking through them at a speed that was almost inhuman. There was a phone pressed to her ear as well. Her pager was vibrating wildly on the polished mahogany desk, but she ignored it for now. Rhodey gave him a grim look before his eyes trained back onto his laptop, moving rapidly over the screen before his hands began to tap frantically again. Pepper’s voice rose over the clicking of the keys.

“I can assure you m’am that all tests will be paid for by Mr. Stark. Yes, even transportation costs. I’ll forward your attorney the information. Yes ma’m. Can you hold for just a second?” She looked at Steve and tilted her head in the direction of the small media room that was attached to the private office.

“You have ten minutes with them before Darcy, Rhodey, and I come in there. We have to get a handle on this as quickly as possible. Did Fury reach you?”

Steve nodded, albeit a little confused. Who was _them_? “Yes, he did. Video conference at eight. Does Tony know?”

Pepper set the papers in her hands down just as the fax machine began spitting more out. “Yes, he does. Get in there.”

As Steve walked towards the media room, Pepper stopped him.

“Steve?” He looked to her, anxious to get to his brunette.

“Yeah, Pepper?”

She held her head high and her shoulders straight. Her gaze was fierce. “I like you. I really do. Tony loves you. If you mess this up. I just want you to know I’m well aware of where Ms. Romanov places certain weapons throughout the tower and on her floor. As you’re aware, Barton and I are the only ones allowed access on her floor.”

Steve swallowed. “Noted.”

He walked into the media room to see Tony alone, no sign of who the other person that could help make up ‘them’ be. He was sitting in an armchair, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up and rumpled. His foot was tapping erratically on the smooth marble floor, and one of his hands was running through his hair in frustration. In his other hand was a tumbler. It was filled with an unidentifiable liquid that Tony swirled around in his hand. An absent-minded gesture Steve know he used to do when he drank while lost in thought. Steve still didn’t see anyone else here the further he walked into the room so he figured Pepper must have misspoken in her rush. He looked at Tony’s face and then the tumbler. Tony’s teeth worried the bottom of his lip for a moment before he spoke.

“Before you start giving me one of your “Tony-I’m-Disappointed” looks, this is apple juice. I promise.” Steve walked over to him and took the tumbler from his hand, catching a faint scent of the aforementioned juice. Definitely apple. He set it down on the coffee table and pulled Tony into his chest, not caring that he was wearing sweaty workout clothes and his tennis shoes were scuffing the floor, while his lover was dressed in clothes that probably cost more than his motorcycle. He clutched him hard at finally having visual proof that he didn’t seem to be hurt and trailed a hand up and down Tony’s back muscled back. He breathed in the scent of his shampoo and Tony relaxed marginally.

“I thought you’d be pissed after the news, but then I got your text. This is a shit storm Steve.”

Tony pulled away from him and dragged a hand down over his face. Steve noticed he looked tired, even though he went to bed at a reasonable hour. He could smell the faint scent of coffee on his breath, so his exhaustion had to be mental. He thought back to Pepper’s words.

_Physically? He’s fine. The rest of him, not so well…_

Steve took a deep breath before speaking. “Tony, I have no idea what’s going. Not even the faintest clue. My phone was on silent. I didn’t see the news. I was just told something was happening and to get here fast. I thought someone had tried to attack you or something.”

At his admission, Steve saw Tony’s face fall a bit and he let out a heavy sigh.

“So you really don’t know?”

Steve shook his head and pushed down the small rush of irritation that sprang from _still_ not knowing what was happening. Why was everyone so reluctant to just _tell_ him?

“Tony, what’s going on? Why are all of those people outside? What’s so bad that all of this is even happening?”  

Steve heard the sound of rushing water, which signified the toilet in the adjacent bathroom being flushed. So Pepper had been right. He turned in the direction of the bathroom, his eyes catching site of the large television that was on mute before he could actually see who was coming out of the bathroom. When he saw what was on the television, everything started to come together. There in large, bold letters was ‘BREAKING NEWS’ with many different headlines running across the screen.

“ILLEGITIMATE SON OF TONY STARK DISCOVERED!”

“BIRTH CERTIFICATE SHOWS PROOF! STARK IS THE FATHER OF BOY!”

“CAPTAIN AMERICA, SOON TO BE STEP-FATHER?”

“SIXTEEN WOMEN COME FORWARD WITH ALLEGATIONS OF STARK FATHERING THEIR CHILDREN AS WELL!”

“CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN: THE AVENGER ADDITION?”

He saw what was written on a few of the written signs he saw earlier and his earlier assumption earlier was correct, he really shouldn’t have read them. The signs he didn’t read didn't matter though because all of this was on national television. _Everyone_ was reading the signs. _Everyone_ was watching this utter madness taking place outside. He heard the bathroom door open and tore his eyes away from the screen with more effort than he thought he’d need.

There, standing in the doorway was a lanky teen who looked at Steve before looking at the floor nervously. His hair was a messy brown, and shielded the rest of his face from view. That one look at Steve before he had ducked his head was all the blond needed though. Even before the serum, he had always had great recall whenever he was working on a piece of art. Now with the serum, he had amazing recall. He noticed things as trivial and minute as a change of hue. As that once glace at the teen ran through his head, he felt like he couldn’t breath for a second as possibilities and different scenarios ran through his head. He swallowed deeply. The fullness of the teen's lips, the shape of his nose and curve of the teen's jaw looked aching familiar.

He turned to look at the familiar features on his lover's face, and Tony let out a quick laugh.

It was humorless. Empty. Tony’s next words were hollow.

“I told you shit always happens on a Wednesday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, the teen mentioned at the end is NOT an OC. He's a Marvel character. Who he is will be explained very soon. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! Your kudos/comments are appreciated and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Trivia, Tequila, and Tacos..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish.”  
> ― Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back with another chapter of "What You Sow." I was going to upload this on Saturday, but this chapter is significantly larger than my last two, and in addition, I also have two MORE chapter to upload right after this one. I just couldn't stop writing! I'm going to start adding more tags to correlate with the new chapters!
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Description of PAST HET (which does describe sex briefly between Tony/Female) and mentions of Tony/Others. Cursing.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I put one on my profile, but I do not own the characters of Marvel or the DC Universe! 
> 
> Also, any mistakes found are my own. I tried to comb through it as best as I could, but even sometimes mistakes still slide through the cracks. Enjoy all!

Tony knew the moment he woke up today was going to suck.

  
Not your average "oh, I stubbed my toe on a workbench" kind of suck, but something along the lines of "this is definitely going to be some bullshit, and I know I'll crave a drink I can't even have" kind of suck. The first sign was that it was JARVIS that had woken him up, and not Steve. Usually Tony woke up to the delicious sight of a shirtless Steve, fresh out of the shower from his morning run, hair damp, with a cup of steaming coffee for him and most likely some steamy action to go with it before he started his day.

  
“Sir, if you would awake and kindly check your communication devices!”

  
Nope. Definitely not Steve.

  
The volume of JARVIS’s voice was more amplified, letting Tony know he’d been trying to wake him up for awhile now.

  
“My eyelids are open JARVIS, thank you.” He groaned into his pillow. He rolled over to reach his cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

  
The first thing he noticed when his screen lit up was that he had numerous missed calls from Pepper. It was more than her usual three he got whenever he blew something off and he was sure the meeting at SI was at nine. The fact that he hadn't even had the opportunity to be _late_ to said board meeting let him know something was up. It was six _forty-five_! If that wasn't blasphemy already, he didn't know what was. Under Pepper’s name, were six missed calls from Rhodey and one from Bruce as well. That’s what got his attention. Bruce had been scheduled to fly to Indonesia around this time. The fact that he had called meant he wasn't on the plane, and Bruce rarely liked missing his out of the country retreats. After he scrolled through the calls, he saw he had a lot of texts from Pepper and Rhodey as well. He decided to open the text messages first to see what was going on before he called.

  
Say 'no comment' until I get there Tony!- Pepper. That one was going to be easy to do, seeing as how he hadn’t spoken to anyone besides JARVIS.  
  
  
**"About to board a flight from undisclosed location to you ASAP."- Rhodey.** Tony smirked at that one. He had checked the stats from the War Machine suit on his tablet as soon as he had gotten out of the shower last night. Undisclosed translated to Russia.

  
**"Jesus Christ Tony, WAKE UP!"- Pepper**

  
Check.

  
And there was one text, surprisingly, from Fury.

**  
"Video conference at eight. Keep him close."**

The only "him" that Tony could wrap his still waking mind up around was Steve, and Tony knew Cap was most likely on his morning run still with Katniss and wouldn't answer his phone. Steve had the annoying habit of putting his phone is his hoodie pocket, instead of the case Tony had gotten for him. The result was Steve’s accidentally putting his phone on silent because of how sensitive his touch screen was. The next time he’d see Steve wouldn’t be for another hour at least. Fury's text was null at the moment.

  
"JARVIS, is there something that I did that I should be aware of?" Tony asked around a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head.

  
"Sir, Ms.Potts is on her way up now. I think it best if she explains. However, it would be in your best interest to be alert."

  
"JARVIS, it's not even seven o clock. I am as alert I can be without caffeine."

  
As a response to that, an image of Pepper in his private lift appeared before him with perfect clarity. She was immaculately dressed in a sleeveless cream colored blouse and matching pencil skirt. Her heels were the same color of her outfit, but Tony knew the bottom of them were painted a fiery red that matched the color of Natasha’s lips. She had a folder in one hand and her phone in the other, her thumb sliding over the screen as her eyes scanned whatever was on it. Her frown was set and her eyes looked a little wider than usual. Rarely, had Tony seen her this upset. That alone made him get out of bed, deciding to forgo making it, and wander out of the bedroom.

  
He was entering the kitchen just as Pepper was coming off of the lift. When she saw him out of bed, she let out a sigh of relief before she ran to him and gave him a fierce hug, the folder getting slightly smashed between their bodies, but the redhead didn’t seem to care at the moment.

  
“Thank God you’re just waking up! That means you haven’t had time to see the news yet!” she exclaimed as she forced him into one of the stools at the kitchen island.

  
She put one of the largest coffee mugs he owned into his favorite coffee maker and turned it on immediately. Tony looked at her in confusion and a feeling of trepidation started to weigh into his stomach. The news always had something incredulous to say about him or the team. He had a team of publicists to wrangle the hype down and sort out through the stupidity that was the press. Everyone one the team even had their own reps and PA, even though Steve and Thor seemed to be the most elusive ones when it came to theirs. People assumed it would be Tony, but Tony grew up knowing the ropes.

  
The fact that it was Pepper here to sort out whatever was happening at this god awful hour in the morning instead of one of his publicists let him know that if it hadn’t been smoothed over by now, it was a deal. A big fucking deal. A large part of him didn't even want to ask, but he knew he had to.

  
“Pep, what’s going on? What news?”

  
The coffee maker beeped, signaling it was done and Pepper gave it to him black with a grim look on her face. After he took his first few sips, she dropped the folder she had in her hand onto the counter.

  
He noticed it was one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s high confidentiality folders. Oh joy. While he technically _could_ hack into said folders through his own devices, he generally avoided it because besides Fury bitching him out, Steve always gave him that _look_. The one that  _didn't_  mean that Steve wanted to ravish him on the spot or that Steve was pleased or about to say something sappy enough to give Tony diabetes. The _look_ was reserved for when Tony was two hours late to their anniversary dinner because he was upgrading War Machine and forgot the time. The _look_ was for when Tony played hooky from work or hacked into mainframes he shouldn't; like S.H.I.E.L.D’s.

  
A part of him wished he was getting the look right now because it meant there’d be great make-up non- ~~sex~~ later. The foreboding sound the folder made when it hit the counter let him know whatever was in this folder just might take away the chances of Tony ever having the chance of getting _those_ looks. The landing of the folder sounded like a slap to the face. He sure _felt_ like he had been slapped once he opened the folder and saw its contents. He didn’t know if Steve would even want to be near him after this.

  
The first page was a birth certificate from the state of New York. Tony could tell it was the real deal because in his younger years, he’d looked his up in a fit of rage. Wishing, not for the first time, that his dad’s name wasn't signed onto his certificate in his neat and tidy scrawl. The shading on it and the stamp embedded into the corner of the paper would wash away any doubts he could have had about it its validity. His name wasn't listed on the birth certificate. The place where a father’s name should be was empty, but it was the name of the mother that caught his attention. When he flipped the birth certificate over and saw her picture, memories he had long buried under booze, drugs, and the backs of other people he had been with years ago started to swim to the surface of his mind in murky images.

~~~~

_The chill of the cold night in New York._

_The taste of whiskey and tequila on her tongue, no doubt matching his._

_The smell and taste of her perfume as he mouthed along her neck._

_The sound of her laughter, shy, nervous, and excited rolled into one._

_The way her mouth tightened when he pushed through her virgin walls._

_The way her mouth opened into moans as the pain ebbed into pleasure._

_How he could feel her wet heat grip him when she came and Tony followed not too long afterwards, spilling everything he had into her._

_How he awoke alone the next morning. The only thing left of her was a one worded note. “ **Sorry.”**_

~~~~

He hadn’t used protection that night. It was the first and last time that had ever happened. He was young and foolish and a week later he’d made sure he wouldn't be able to make the same mistake ever again. He looked at the picture of a teen who no doubt had to be the woman’s child. The teen had her smooth skin and tone, but the teen's was a shade darker. His eyes were her shade of brown and his lips were almost her shape. There were other features the kid had in the picture that didn't belong to her, and that was what scared Tony. Those features looked kind of familiar. Under the kid’s picture were tests taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. Almost confirming Tony’s suspicion, though he knew he needed to run his own tests in his lab as soon as possible. The fact that this had S.H.I.E.L.D’s name on the folder let Tony know that Fury had known about this long before he did.

  
Of course he did. Pirate Bastard.

  
He’d deal with that when they had the video conference. At the thought of the text from Fury earlier, he suddenly realized who the “him” Fury had been referring to was. What about “him’s” mother? Where was she? Why was this even happening now?

He covered his face with his hands and groaned at the sheer fuckery of his luck. He heard the sharp staccato of Pepper’s heels on the floor before she grabbed his hands and gently pulled them away from his face and to look him dead in the eyes. Her gaze was intense, searching and there was a sheen to her eyes he knew better than to point out. He felt like his eyes were burning too when she finally spoke.

  
“What are the chances of the implications of this being true Tony?”

  
He swallowed a few times, trying not to choke on the words he had to say. If he said them aloud then that would mean he was admitting to this colossal fuck up. That he was possibly dooming someone else. Tony had finally proven than Howard Stark was actually right.

  
_I bet the old man is laughing hysterically right now with a celebratory drink._

  
Tony let out a sigh that he knew Pepper understood without him having to speak, but he did anyway.

  
“The chances are very high Pep. The test results don’t lie. I mean, the fact that Fury withheld it for so long is an indication of _something_. I’ll have to do my own test soon though. We have to call the board. Call the team of publicist. I have to write a few statements. Shit, I have to even _meet_ the kid first before all of this can even happen. I have to find his mother to find out what the shit is even going on. I promise I was only that careless with her though Pepper. I’m so sorry Pep I-” a sharp slap to his left cheek cut him out of his rising, admittedly, hysterical rant. He rubbed his cheek gingerly, trying to ease the sting and looked into Pepper’s still shining eyes.

  
“Let’s face it, this is not the worse thing I've caught you doing.” Which was equivalent to _I’m not going anywhere_ in Pepper Potts’ language.

  
He gave out a watery laugh and grabbed her into a hug. If he got a few tear stains on her shirt, neither of them mentioned it. If she got a few in his hair, well, they didn’t say anything about that either.

  
Hiring Pepper Potts? A good decision. Deciding to let her in and becoming best friends with her? Best fucking thing ever.

* * *

  
After they both polished off their cups of coffee, Tony went to get dressed and ready for the day while Pepper made calls in his private office. At the site of rumpled sheets on the bed, he thought about how he had just had his lover in there with him not even nine hours ago.

  
_I wonder if he’ll ever be in there with me again._

  
Tony let out a curse at the thought and ran a hand through his hair angrily before yanking on a pair of slacks. He had been so fucking close! Despite all of the debauchery he had done in his younger years and his selfish acts in the past, he had been changing for the better. He was a part of a team, no, _family_. He hadn’t touched a drink since he and Steve had started dating. He was supposed to be getting married in three months!  
  
_I have to try to reach him. I’m sure he’s at least heard something by now._

  
He pulled out his phone and pressed “1” hoping for once that Steve used the stupid case. The continuous ringing as he buttoned up his white shirt let him know his lover didn’t.

  
Either that or he did see the news.

  
_Maybe he’s pissed. Maybe he finally realized this is too much. Oh God.._

  
He closed the attempted call and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth, his thoughts almost over-taking him as he mechanically started to clean his teeth.

  
“Sir, Ms.Potts is inquiring on whether you are suitable? Mr. Rhodes is currently seven minutes away.”

  
JARVIS’s voice pulled Tony out of his darkening thoughts and he spat out the toothpaste before wiping his mouth and leaving the bathroom. Pepper sat on the edge of his bed and tried to give him a reassuring smile, though it came out like a slight grimace. He couldn’t blame her.

  
He let out a deep breath.

  
“Okay, Pep what’s the damage.”

  
She rearranged herself as if gathering her thoughts, but Tony knew it was a sign that she was just a tad bit frazzled. That might have been an understatement, but Pepper wouldn’t admit it. She smoothed her skirt down before she spoke.

  
“Well according the other stuff in the folder, his mom is missing or presumed dead.”

  
Tony felt his eyes widen. The woman he met didn’t seem like the kind to go looking for trouble, so he couldn’t imagine what must have happened to her.

  
_Just wait until the conference. Fury better explain this shit then._ Tony reminded himself before gesturing for Pepper to continue.

  
“He’s also a genius.” She smirked a little at that, knowing Tony would find that interesting. “He was attempting to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D systems to find _you_ specifically. However, he’s young and made a few mistakes. He left too many tracks. S.H.I.E.L.D was able to collect him after someone on the base blew the whistle and contacted Fury. Information got out though. Now we have women claiming you’re the father of their baby. People protesting the fact that you've gotten this far without taking care of your child. Protesters demanding you step away from the company until this is all sorted out since you’re obviously so ‘irresponsible.’”

  
“I've always been irresponsible.” He defended, though it really wasn't a good choice of words. She got his point. “I’m not that guy anymore! At least, I’m trying not to be!”

  
Pepper huffed and stood up, her frustration with the situation leaking through in her tone. “ _I_ know that Tony! It’s just the public  _doesn't._ ”

  
She had a point. The public didn't get to see him like the Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy did. They didn't personally see his struggles and see him push past them to get to where he was now. No matter how long it’s been, how many aliens he helped kill, they’d always remember the Tony from before. The Tony before he was Iron Man. Pepper’s voice pulled him out of his thinking.

  
“The good thing about all of this is that we can easily prove you aren't the father to these harpies. It’s physically impossible if it was anyone after your vasectomy. These women just want their fifteen minutes of fame. I doubt they’ll have much to say when we offer to take tests and mention lawyers. I have the publicist team fielding news stations and sorting on which talk shows to let you on and which newspapers to allow to interview you. Rhodey is tracking down all of these psychos so I can field them. I already have legal on it as well.” Pepper was ticking things off on her hand on by one and if Tony wasn't engaged and Pepper wasn't dating an assassin, he would have kissed her for her efficiency.

  
“Okay, sounds like you've gotten a good start on it already. What do you need from me?”

  
“Go over the files from Fury. Rhodey should be here any minute now so we can start working. Darcy is bringing the young man with her, and I've asked her to get swabs for DNA so you can do some tests immediately. They shouldn't be too far behind from Rhodey. It’s a madhouse outside so everyone has to use one of the secret entrances to get in. Find out what you can about him when he gets here. See what he knows about you.  If this pans out, I’ll need you to get him set up here. There’s no way he can stay anywhere else for the time being with this circus going on.”

  
Tony’s throat suddenly felt dry and he felt a part of him clinch at her last sentence. He possibly had a kid. No scratch that, he was pretty sure he had a fucking kid. That would be here. Soon. In the flesh. As the weight of what was coming started to hit him, he started to feel light headed. He balled his hands and resisted the urge to lay on his bed and cover his head with the nearest pillow.

  
“Okay, Pep. Let’s head to my office.” Was the only thing he could croak out.

  
Pepper gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but didn't push it. They got to his office and she immediately handed him the folder he’d been looking at earlier right before she picked up her cell phone, and began to answer the numerous calls he was sure she’d ignored while they had been talking. He sat down on the supple leather of the couch he had in the office with the folder in his lap, his hands tracing the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the folder, warring with himself to open up the contents again.

  
_Calm down Tony. You've basically had your heart ripped out, you've faced down an alien invasion, and you've propose to Captain America. You can open a damn folder for the second time._

  
He opened it up again, and started to read every word that was printed neatly on different forms, waivers, and certificates, thankful his IQ came in handy.

  
Not like it did almost eighteen years ago. He thought ruefully as his eyes continued to soak up the information that was changing everyone’s lives. Everything written was pretty straight forward and seemingly need to know, basically fortifying what Pepper had just told him. Cut and dry. It was as if the paper work was compiled for reports of people of interest for S.H.I.E.L.D instead of people who were about to be a part of Tony’s life.

  
You can definitely tell Fury had a hand in writing this.

  
Just as he finished reading the last thing that contained print and was about to go back to the pictures, a voice caused him to look up.

  
“I go away for three days, and when I come back you’re staring in _‘What To Expect When You’re Expecting.’ **”**_

  
He could always count on Rhodey to have a remark to make him laugh, even if it was a tad bit forced and the remark was probably considered bad taste to normal people. Given the people he chose to surround himself with, normal wasn't what he’d associate with his life anyway. He sat the folder and its contents on the cushion next to him before standing up and giving his best friend a one-armed hug.

  
“What can I say, this is a fun-vee, right?”

  
Rhodey clapped him on the shoulder and pulled away from him, giving him a small smile as he did. This was Rhodey. A clap on the shoulder and a small smile said more than any words could.

  
“So, who is she?” Rhodey asked him as he unzipped the leather satchel slung across his torso that Tony knew carried his laptop. Tony gestured to the couch and Rhodey sat in the space Tony had just vacated. The genius picked up the folder and sat there instead, sliding out the picture of her and handing it to Rhodey.

  
Rhodey’s eyebrows rose. “I actually remember this one. She was the shy one. Hunched over her club soda at a booth alone. Very soft-spoken. Quiet. The only reason you saw her was because you had to go to the bathroom in the back of the bar and her table wasn't far from it. She wasn't as wild as your usual ones back then so I left you two alone to find another trivia partner before you two played against us.”

  
Tony’s lips thinned a bit at the thought of what his ‘usual ones’ used to be. Wild, spontaneous, women that were too willing to tell him anything, show him anything just to say they spent the night with Tony Stark. But not her. She had been different.

* * *

 ~~ **  
**~~_Tony looked at his reflection in the mirror as he finished scrubbing his hands clean. He hated the public restrooms in dives like this. They were always dirty and had a faint smell of urine and ammonia in the air. The only saving grace to this restroom was that the walls and cubicles had the funniest, or **dirtiest** depending on who you asked, quips and suggestions written on them by other patrons. While the restroom was sub-par, and really that was a _ compliment _, the rest of the bar was actually entertaining. It was some hole in the wall he’d hear about at the last charity gala he’d attended. The atmosphere wasn't filled with people who were trying to schmooze one another, yap his ear off about a new project, or a proposal about more money._

_  
The alcohol was also ridiculously cheap, but it sent a delicious burn down his throat and spread a searing warmth through his chest that was so unlike the cold weather outside. He was supposed to meet some woman who had given him her number. Tony couldn't remember her name but he knew she had nice curves and she was the newest member of the country club he sometimes frequented with his father whenever his dad wanted to put up an appearance. She was suppose to show up at midnight. Given the bar’s location, he’d be surprised if she even showed up.Tony had his driver pick up Rhodey so the two of them could get here early and enjoy the spirits before hand, and a couple of the patrons too if some were willing. Which they always were._

_  
“Stark! Get your ass out here. They’re doing some kind of trivia, and I need your brain out here. Winning teams gets free tacos and tequila all night!” Rhodey’s voice pulled Tony out of his thoughts and Tony saw his best friend’s head sticking into the bathroom._

_  
"I’m coming Pookie! Glad to know you missed me.” Rhodey made a face at the nickname and his head disappeared to, no doubt, sign them up for the game._

_  
Tony laughed before drying his hands on the handkerchief he kept in his pocket and made a move to exit the bathroom, pushing his hand against the bathroom door to open it. The bathroom door had still been slightly open from Rhodey’s interruption and the door swung out hard. Tony heard someone make a noise of surprise right outside the bathroom and he strolled out to see where it had come from._

_  
There was a woman looking at a sketchbook that she had laid open on the table in dismay. The sketchbook was soaked and there was a clear liquid quickly expanding on the table that she was attempting to mop up with the few napkins left in the table dispenser. The bathroom door had obviously knocked over her glass of what Tony realized was club soda by the bubbles quickly fizzing out. Whatever she was working on was no doubt ruined, and a sliver of Tony felt regret for an artist to lose work. He said only a sliver because he couldn't imagine why she’d have her glass that close to the edge of the table anyway, and why she would be sketching in a bar either._

_  
She was a brunette, with thick hair in ringlets that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were almond shaped and brown and her lips were full and almost the shape of a cupid’s bow and pouty. What caught Tony’s attention about her was the way she carried herself. The women Tony met were confident, bold, ready,and willing. If the women weren't bold, one look at his smile and they melted soon enough, or they feigned disinterest by his charms and angry with his arrogance. Either way, by the end of the night, they were between Tony and some sort of surface. This one though, carried herself as if she wanted to not be noticed at all. Her movements as she used the napkins were frantic, as if she just wanted to clean the mess up as fast as possible and disappear. Good thing she didn't know just how stubborn Tony could be._

_  
"My apologies miss, let me help you with that.” Tony slid on a disarming smile and grabbed a few napkins as well, dabbing at the places that she had missed. She looked at him in surprised, before looking back down quickly, placing the soggy napkins into her glass._

_  
“_ _You don’t have to. Accidents happen.” She murmured. Tony could barely hear her over the sounds of the jukebox playing by the entrance and the laughter of the other patrons._

_  
"Nah, it’s the least I can do. I see you were working on something.” He pointed out, hoping to start a conversation with her. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say because the woman quickly closed her sketchbook and shoved it into the worn bag that sat next to her side, despite the sketchbook being wet._

_  
“No, really. It’s fine. Wasn’t important anyway. Thank you.” She kept her head down and she attempted to slide out of the booth she had been sitting in._

_  
Tony noticed some of the drink had gotten onto her sweater. He dropped the used napkins into her glass along with the other ones and grabbed her wrist lightly. She flinched at the contact and her eyes widened and looked everywhere but at him, as if another exit would materialize in front of her at any moment. Now this was interesting. She was a different factor than what he was used to. An extraneous variable that he wanted to figure out and configure into his mental studies. Physical too, if he could get her to even look at him._

_  
"Hey look, we’re in a bar full of people, and I promise you I won’t bite. Just let me buy you a drink and foot the dry cleaning for your shirt.” He offered. She bit her bottom lip, obviously warring with herself._

_  
"Just one drink.” He offered again and after a few moments, she finally gave a jerky nod._

_  
_ _One drink turned into four whiskeys along with six shots of tequila. Turns out she was pretty damn good a trivia._

* * *

 

~~~~

That had been the beginning of a long night. She and Tony had left before midnight, Tony not caring about what’s-her-face that was supposed to come at midnight. One thing led to another, and the next thing Tony knew, he was waking up alone.

  
“Yeah she wasn't like my usual ones.” He said aloud. “Thanks for coming man.”

  
Rhodey pulled his slim laptop from the satchel and opened it, the screen blinking to life quickly.

  
“ _‘Next time you ride with me’_ remember?” And that was all Rhodey had to say. Tony gave him a look that he hoped conveyed how grateful he was. Before the two best friends could say anything else, JARVIS spoke.

  
“Sir, Ms. Lewis and your guest are approaching the premises. Ms. Lewis has already given the DNA samples to Dummy and You for processing. They should be ready shortly. The two shall arrive in eighty-two point six seconds.”

  
“Thank you JARVIS.” He responded, before pulling out his cell phone, a rush of nerves making him attempt to call Steve once more. If the tests were about to be run in his lab, they were fairly more advanced than S.H.I.E.L.D’s so it’d be done in fifteen minutes tops. He shivered and listened to the ringing. It was still no answer. Tony was going to get rid of the silent feature on his cell phone one day in the near future.

  
_If we still have one._

  
He pushed the pessimistic thought away and stood up, placing the file under his arm and looking over to Pepper. She was by the fax machine and it was angrily spitting out papers, but she caught them and maneuvered them expertly while she had her phone pressed to her ear. She gave him a smile and a nod.

  
Tony heard the click of heels and a slower shuffle of feet coming from the hallway and it seemed like everything around him dimmed from sheer anxiety of what was about to happen. He was _literally_ hearing the approach of one of his worst fears heading his way.

  
Darcy appeared in the doorway first and saying that she looked pissed would be an understatement. She, like Pepper, had a phone pressed between her ear and shoulder while her fingers tapped frantically on a phone in her hands. There was a satchel slung around her torso and she was actually dressed in a suit, but the strangeness of Darcy in a suit was taken away by the fact that she looked like she was ready to murder someone. She looked at him with a glare that promised a thousand deaths and Tony gulped.

  
“You!” She pointed at him and ended her call. “I don’t know **and** I don’t care about what kind of materials, blueprints, or whatever you’d need, but invent **something** so your fiance will know when to answer his damn cell phone! I’m scant minutes away from making you a pre-widow!”

  
She ignored the arch of his brow and his no doubt witty comeback, because Tony had plenty of those. Smartassness was familiar to him, he could do that. She looked behind her and noticed no one was there and gave a roll of her eyes that basically said “what am I going to do with these people” and walked to the doorway. She gave a stage-whisper to whoever was standing right outside of it, out of view.

  
“Come on in, I promise you, he’s not as much of an ass as he appears to be.”

  
At Tony’s indignant cry of “Hey!” at her wording, the kid came into view.

  
The first thing that Tony thought of when he saw him was that he looked wary of his surroundings, not that Tony could blame him. He was pretty sure he was giving the kid the same vibe as well. People under the age of twenty-one were just not Tony’s forte.

  
The teen’s brown eyes looked wary, just like his mother’s did the night Tony met her, but the way he carried his body as he followed Darcy over to him was determined. He moved as if he had a purpose. Either that or he was trying to guard himself from whatever was about to happen. Tony thought about Pepper’s words from earlier.

  
_He was attempting to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D systems to find_ you _specifically._

  
When he was standing right in front of him Tony noticed that though he was tall, Tony beat him out by a few centimeters. He was just a tad lanky, but Tony could tell the older he got he’d probably fill out. His jeans were stone-washed and covered a pair of red converse and he was wearing an over-sized black hoodie with the hood pulled up. Under the hood was a thick mop of curly, messy brown hair that didn't seem to match the rest of him. It looked awkward and when Tony figured out why, he couldn't help but blurt out.

  
“You let her put you in a wig?” Immediately after the last word left his mouth, he mentally winced and Darcy visibly rolled her eyes.

  
Her words clear even though she didn't speak. _Smooth going Tony. Your first sentence to him and you’re already fucking up. Keep it going._

  
Before he could say anything else, the teen shrugged and spoke.

  
“Within the first ten minutes of meeting her, she had Q-tips in my mouth to take my DNA. After that, I've learned on the way here that there isn't much she _can’t_ do.”

  
Tony nodded seriously, going along with it. “Well she did tase a friend of mine after barely knowing him either. I think you went with the safer route.”

  
He hoped the kid had a small sense of humor. Apparently he did. Either that or he was trying to force himself not to bolt, trying to keep that determination Tony saw when he walked over to him.

  
“She has a taser? Then you’re right, I lucked out.”

  
Darcy huffed, but her eyes held amusement. “I’m glad you two get amusement out of the things I have to go through with being associated with a bunch of super-babies!”

  
Tony didn't know whether it was Darcy’s comment or the absurdity of the situation that caused it, but he started to chuckle and the teen did too. The chuckling turned into laughter, and Tony doubted neither cared if it sounded kind of hysterical. He gripped his stomach and let it out. He knew the others probably thought this was bat-shit crazy, but really? The fact this was even _happening_ was bat shit crazy.The tension in the air lightened a bit, and Tony wiped a tear from his eye before speaking.

  
“I know this is probably terrible form, but this is incredibly fucking awkward.”

  
The teen cracked another smile, showcasing a hint of pearly white teeth as he wiped a tear from his eye as well. Tony was going to chalk it up as a tear of laughter.

  
“‘Awkward’ is putting it lightly. Good thing to know I’m not the only one feeling the same way.”

  
Pepper strode over to them and she nodded at the teen and gave him a polite smile before turning to Tony.

  
"I finally got in touch with Steve. His phone was on silent.” Everyone wisely decided not to acknowledge Darcy’s exclamation of ' _are you serious'_ at Pepper’s statement.Pepper continued. “Happy should be delivering him and Clint here soon. They’re okay.”

  
At her words Tony felt a small part of him relax. He turned to the teen.

  
“Want to go sit in the media room for a few minutes?”

  
He gestured to the multi-tasking Darcy and Pepper, along with Rhodey who was studying his laptop intently. He knew the media room option probably seemed like a safe haven compared to the controlled chaos that was building up in his office. The teen nodded. He obviously knew what he and Tony were going to talk about once they went in there.

  
They strolled into the media room and Tony walked over towards the bar.

  
“You want something to drink?” He asked and the teen widened his eyes at the question. Tony realized how absurd it sounded and backtracked.

  
“I meant, soda, juice, or water. My bad. There isn’t any alcohol on my floor, and I’m not going to jail for distributing to a minor.”

  
“Water is fine. Can I use your bathroom?”

  
Tony nodded and pointed to the slightly open door that lead to the bathroom and tried not to seem like a stalker as he watched the teen close the bathroom door behind him. Tony was sure he probably just wanted a couple of second alone because, hell, it wasn't every day you met your possible biological dad almost eighteen years later. He poured the water into the nearest tumbler before fixing himself some apple juice because fuck it he promised Steve he wouldn't drink, and if he wanted apple juice, he was going to get some damn apple juice! He sat down in an armchair and rolled his sleeves up before turning on the television to see the damage. Pepper’s description from earlier, didn't,  _couldn't,_  have fully prepare him for what was going on outside. He immediately muted the noise because he didn't need it to read the headlines scrolling across the screen.

~~~~

“ILLEGITIMATE SON OF TONY STARK DISCOVERED!”

~~~~

No, shit. Did the sun rise today as well?

~~~~

“BIRTH CERTIFICATE SHOWS PROOF! STARK IS THE FATHER OF BOY!”

~~~~

Now _that_ was bullshit, his name wasn't even _on_ the birth certificate.

~~~~

“CAPTAIN AMERICA, SOON TO BE STEP-FATHER?”

~~~~

Steve was going to love that one.

~~~~

“SIXTEEN WOMEN COME FORWARD WITH ALLEGATIONS OF STARK FATHERING THEIR CHILDREN AS WELL!”

~~~~

Tony snorted at that one.

~~~~

“CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN: THE AVENGER ADDITION?”

~~~~

He knew Clint would probably find that line hilarious.

  
Before he could look to see if there were any more, he felt his phone vibrate twice and he pulled it out. One text was from JARVIS, with no doubt the test results, and the other one was from Steve. Tony felt like the arch reactor could have maybe stopped working and dropped into his stomach and he contemplated opening the message for just a second.

  
He’s going to be here soon. Might as well.

  
He tapped it open and drank in the words greedily.

_  
Almost home. It’ll be okay. Got your six. Love you._

  
He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Knowing that Steve was really coming back here, back to Tony with all of this chaos gave him a little boost to go back to his inbox. There was just the test results left. Whatever this text message said would be the game changer. His admitting it out loud to Pepper earlier had made it a tangible possibility, and S.H.I.E.L.D’s results made everything seem so cut and dry, but this was _his_ technology. This was _his_ solid proof that this was it. He opened it up and the words were there.

  
_Results are concrete sir. Your assumptions are correct._

  
The data followed, percentages and variables that all spelled out what JARVIS had just related to him.

  
He had a son. Tony shoved his phone back into his pocket and swirled the apple juice in his hand, trying to figure out the next step. Now that he had his own results, he had to introduce himself properly to the teen, figure out just what the hell he was going to do. This was not his element. He was a Stark male. They just didn't _do_ children well. Hell, Howard had been a prime example of that. Besides, look what it had taken for Tony to finally have his eyes opened--being blown to shit, thrown into a fucking cave, and having a car battery strapped to his chest and watching a good man die. There was just so much more to be done now.

  
He bit the bottom of his lip to bring himself out of his mental tangent, the quick pain focusing him back into the now. There was Steve, right there standing there in all of his golden boy glory. His blonde hair was slightly mussed, and he was wearing a gray hoodie that hugged his broad chest and sculpted arms. He had on basketball shorts that showcased his powerful calves and tennis shoes that the housekeeper would probably complain about later when she waxed the floor. His baby blues were taking Tony in, and Tony didn't miss the look he gave the tumbler in his hand.

  
“Before you start giving me one of your “Tony-I’m-Disappointed” looks, this is apple juice. I promise.”

  
Steve didn't say anything to his words. He just walked over and took the tumbler from Tony’s hand before pulling him to his chest and _God_ did it feel so good. He breathed in the smell of him and relaxed a bit at the thought of having him here.

  
“I thought you’d be pissed after the news, but then I got your text. This is a shit storm Steve.”

  
That was the only way he could really sum it up, and Tony pulled away and dragged a hand over his face at the terrible wording. He seemed on a roll with that today.

  
The deep breath that Steve took let Tony know that whatever he was about to say next wasn't going to be too encouraging.

  
“Tony, I have no idea what’s going. Not even the faintest clue. My phone was on silent. I didn't see the news. I was just told something was happening and to get here fast. I thought someone had tried to attack you or something.”

  
The small peace that Tony had felt from Steve’s hug started to evaporate.

  
“So you really don’t know?”

  
Steve shook his head. “Tony, what’s going on? Why are all of those people outside? What’s so bad that all of this is even happening?”

  
Before Tony could spill the beans, his luck for today continued to roll. He heard the toilet flush, signaling that the teen was done. Steve turned towards the noise, and Tony stopped breathing the moment Steve finally noticed the muted television, his eyes taking in every headline, the signs being waved at the camera, and the enormity of it all. Tony could see his thoughts putting the scant pieces he had together bit by bit with what he was seeing. When Steve finally looked at the teen standing in the bathroom doorway and _geesh_ he was still wearing that ridiculous wig.

  
Tony was able to bark out a laugh, though he didn't find anything funny at the look on his lover’s face.

  
“I told you shit always happens on a Wednesday.”

  
He had known that today was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Chapter 2 for What You Sow! Next chapter is an interlude from the kid's point of view which is VERY important. Thanks so much for everyone who's commented/given kudos/subscribed/ etc. For this being my first time posting on here, it's been a huge encouragement! Please feel free to e-mail me if you have any questions, contact info is on my profile! (I can't promise any spoiler's though ;) )


	4. I Never Said It'd Be Easy (His Interlude)..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Freeing yourself was one thing, claiming ownership of that freed self was another.”  
> ― Toni Morrison, Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! As a part of the big upload that I'm doing today, I've included the Interlude that gives a little insight onto the things Tony's son had to go through before he made it to the tower, AND there's the matter of actually finding out which Marvel character he is! I've completely butchered mostly all of his story line, but this is definitely an AU, so don't be too surprised!
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:** MENTIONS OF AND LIGHT DESCRIPTION OF DOMESTIC AND VERBAL ABUSE. CURSING. MENTIONS OF DEALING WITH DRUGS.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters!
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes found. I try to go over what I post as best as I can, but sometimes mistakes slip through the cracks!

He hadn’t known that his life would end and re-start to hues of red and blue.

  
To be honest, most of his life he hadn't said or done much. He'd always been content to draw an idea for a new pair of shoes, or bury his nose into a book to soak up a new equation or invention. He thought swimming and gymnastics were interesting activities too, but not many people knew that because of his choice to stay quiet. His mother, wherever she was because he _refused_ to believe she could be dead, had always been the the push-over, passive aggressive type. In all of his seventeen, almost eighteen years, he’d rarely seen her be brash or loud. She’d always been soft-spoken and sweet. And because of that, people tended to be frivolous when it came to her feelings, or careless to her dedication. But not him. She had raised him, instilled in him manners and respect for others, even when others didn't give a damn or have any respect for you and he loved her with a fierceness that made his heart ache. She may not have given him countless of hugs and showered him with kisses every second of the day, but she loved him in her own quiet way and he appreciated her for it.

  
He had also learned to just be quiet and observe, but from slightly more different reasons than his mother.

* * *

 

  
Those reasons were because of Jefferson.

His mother had started dating him he was two, and he had quickly learned to use his silence to bide his time. Jefferson was an asshole, and while he usually had respect for his elders, he made a huge exception for Jefferson. The exception also extended to Jefferson’s brother Aaron, who was older than Jefferson by two years. They were both partnering drug kingpins and he knew the only reason his mother had agreed to date Jefferson in the first place was because one didn't simply say 'no' to Jefferson and get away with it.

  
Over the years, once he could understand social cues better, he realized that the relationship between Jefferson and his mother was not normal. Jefferson showered his mother with gifts and seemed protective and loving over her in public. Behind closed doors, he didn't bother her much except for the rare affectionate touch or to show his disgruntlement with sometimes an occasional slap or raised voice.

  
The relationship between Jefferson and him was different all together. Jefferson generally didn't acknowledge he even existed unless to scold him for the stupidest of things.

  
When he was four, he often heard things like:

_  
You don’t need more than one piece of candy!_

_  
Only girls watch Powerpuff Girls! What are you, a fucking sissy?_

  
When he was ten it had evolved into:

  
_You want to sign up for gymnastic and swimming? Fuck that! Soccer, football, or basketball you fucking brainiac._

_  
When I was your age, I was always trying to figure out ways to make money, not how to play some stupid video game._

  
He even remembered a particularly nasty incident when he was fourteen and his mother was at work. He had come home with a bright blue ribbon and a certificate that had labeled him the best reader in the school. Jefferson had berated him for ten minutes over having such a "useless" award before Aaron had steered his brother away to more pressing matters. It didn't take long for him to realize that Jefferson had already been in a bad mood. Listening to Jefferson and Aaron had revealed that their shipment of cocaine hadn't been as pure as promised. He had let the earlier insults roll off of his young back because he knew that one day, he was going to get the hell away from here and he was going to take his mother with him. He knew he could do it. He was smarter than most kids his age.

  
He could read faster. Equations were like a walk in the part and whenever he was taking something apart and putting it back together in his hands, making it even better than before, he got a rush that damn near nothing could compare to! Jefferson saw his potential and he hated it, wanted to curb it. That berating incident had lead to the first time Jefferson had truly done more than slap his mother. When his mother had returned home from work that day, Jefferson had moved to the dining room to drink some sort of expensive gin with Aaron while they discussed business.

  
As soon as his mother had entered the room, he could see the tightness around her eyes as she smiled at everyone. Whenever Jefferson drank, everything got on his nerves, top that with the bad shipment, his mother was going to have to be damn near perfect to keep the peace tonight. She patted him on the head as she walked by before walking over to the dining room table and dropping a light kiss on Jefferson’s head and giving Aaron a nod of greeting. She was about to head to the kitchen to prepare dinner and he was about to join her in there to help when Jefferson’s voice stopped them both.

  
“The fuck are you going? Did I say I was hungry. Sit down. Aaron and I have business to discuss with you. He can go to his room.”

  
He bristled at the rude order, but his mother waved him away at the sign of his protest. He didn't like leaving her alone with these two when they were like this, but something on her face made him nod and go to his room. There was a grim resolve on there that he hadn't seen before. He went to his room and shut the door firmly before locking it and climbing onto his bed. There was an air vent right above it that he climbed through for reasons just like this. He took the cover off of it and slid in easily, years of practice and playing soccer making sure he didn't even feel winded from pulling his still growing body up. He carefully snaked his way through the vent that led to the dining room, making a face at the recent dust that had accumulated in the vents since his last visit up here a month ago. He'd have to shake his sweatshirt out good before he threw it in the hamper.

  
He made it to the vent that he'd been looking for. It was right above the dining table. His mother was sitting in a chair, her hands in her lap as Aaron and Jefferson sat across from her. Each of the men had a half-empty glass of gin in front of them and the large bottle sat in the middle of the table. His mother didn't have a drink in front of her. Jefferson took a sip from his before speaking.

  
“I’m going to keep this simple. Aaron and I have been talking and the kid’s going to be working with us. He’s smart. Smarter than a lot of grown ass adults and with this recent fuck up with our shipment, we need more brains than brawn in our ranks. Next week we can-”

  
“No.” His mother’s response was low at first and the river of curls curtained her face.

  
“What the hell did you just say?” Jefferson’s voice was incredulous as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

  
His mother raised her head and looked Jefferson and Aaron dead in their eyes. He couldn't see her facial expression, but something told him that he didn't need to.

  
“I said **no** Jefferson.” Her voice hadn't been low this time. It was clear, loud, and steady. There was no mistaking her obvious refusal.

  
At that, Aaron had dismissed himself with only a few words, already sensing the storm brewing. “I’m going to let you two figure this out. I’ll hit you up later bro.” He gave the two a parting pat on their shoulders and was gone, not even bothering to finish his gin.

  
After Aaron had left, Jefferson and his mother had moved to their room and he couldn't get to their vent. He could hear them though. Jefferson had raged and he could hear things being thrown. His mother had yelled back and he knew she was throwing things just as hard. It was a first for her, and he thinks that’s the only reason Jefferson didn't kill her that night.

  
Later on that night, she had come to his room with a dark bruise on her jaw and had held him down when he struggled to get up to murder the man that couldn't keep his hands to himself. His mother had convinced him not to before whenever Jefferson had slapped her, but this time Jefferson _had_ to go or he was going to die trying to get that scumbag out.

  
“Honey, stop! Please!” He was almost out of her grasp, but the sight of her tears made him still. He hated to see her cry.

  
“Ma, I’m tired of this, and I know that if I am _you_ are too!” He finally raged.” If my piece of shit dad wouldn't have walked out on us we wouldn't have to deal with Jefferson!” His voice cracked at the swear word, not used to using them in front of his mother and the threat of tears clogging his throat. He hated this. Not being able to support his mother and get her out of this. He just needed a few more years and they’d be free. Years he wouldn't have been stressing about if he had a real father.

  
“Who told you you’re father walked out on us?” his mother asked as she wiped her tears from her brown eyes, her voice slightly stuffy from her own crying.

  
He shrugged, not wanting to snitch on the kids at school who whispered behind his back, too afraid to say their cruel words to him because they knew who his mother was dating.

  
“That’s what they all do right? If they aren’t around, either they’ve died or they’ve walked out.”

  
His mother shook her head and wrung her hands together, her face showing that she was fighting inside of herself. She was never good at hiding her emotions. Finally she inhaled shakily before letting it out.

  
“Honey, your father never walked out on us.” She grabbed a tendril of her hair and twirled it around her finger, a sign she was nervous. He tilted his head in confusion.

  
“So he died?”

  
“No baby boy.” She only called him that whenever she was trying to soothe his nerves so he knew she was about to drop a bomb. “Your father is.” She closed her eyes briefly before opening them, as if willing herself to say it. “Tony Stark.”

  
There wasn't enough oxygen in the room. He was stuck living with an abusive major drug kingpin and his mother was proclaiming that his father was a multi-billionaire weapons dealer. It couldn't be.

  
“Ma, this isn't funny. Stop joking.” His hands balled into fists and he sat them on his thighs. His mother grabbed them and tried to coax them to uncurl.

  
“I’m not joking baby boy. We met when I was younger. I was attempting to be adventurous.”

  
Despite his growing anger, he felt his lips twitch at the thought of his mother doing anything spontaneous, but then again she had just rejected Jefferson. The thought of the results of that made his mouth set back into a firm line.

  
Sensing his returning anger, she continued. “Stark was charming, I was the blushing sacrifice and we surprisingly hit it off. One thing led to another and the next morning I woke up realizing what I had done. I wasn't usually that person. He and I are two different people. When I realized I was pregnant with you, I was terrified. I mean, think about it? Me approaching Stark and telling him I was having his child.” She let out a soft snort as if imagining the situation. “Before I could even come up with a concrete plan on what to do, a few days after my first sonogram a shiny SUV appeared and a man with an eye patch stepped out.”

  
He saw her eyes darken slightly at the mention of that man, he filed it away for later and let her continue.

  
“He told me his name was Nick Fury and he was in charge of some big government agency that was interested in the precious cargo I carried. I tried to run away.” His mother gave out a mirthless laugh.

  
“Thinking about it now, I know I must have looked quite stupid for the attempt, but what can I say?” she shrugged. “He told me that Tony Stark was nowhere near ready to be a father and that was something I agreed on. Tony was and still is an irresponsible playboy with a lot of money, a lot of toys, a lot of selfish, and zero responsibility.”

  
“Then why did you stay with him that night Ma?” he truly wanted to know. It wasn't like he was oblivious. He knew what sex was and about sex. He was  _fourteen_ for crying out loud. He had taken Sex Ed a year ago. He just wasn't old enough to experience it or the emotions that came with it.

  
The darkness in her eyes lightened a bit at the question. “Because I was a lonely person baby boy, and sometimes lonely people recognize each other. Underneath all of his macho is a lonely boy who is someday going to grow up and be something great. He has so much potential. Something tells me he will be, and Fury and I came to an agreement.”

  
He had a feeling she wasn't just talking about Stark in the last few sentences, but he asked another question anyway.

  
“What was the agreement Ma?”

  
“That I get a job with Hedare Beauty. The boss is up to something, and Fury wants me to find out what. Jefferson and Aaron are involve with Hedare in some form as well, and I need to get intel on Jefferson and Aaron until a big enough case is built to put them all away. When the time is finally right, you can eventually meet your Star- your father.” She corrected her slip-up, so he could see she really was acknowledging what she was saying.

  
“When will the right time be?” He finally uncurled his hands, if his mother could stick this out, he’d stick it out with her. In the end, they’d be free of all of this together, and he’d eventually get to finally have a father. One who wouldn't mock his intellect and actually want to create with him.

  
“I don’t know baby boy. When he finally grows up? When he isn't doing a job that makes him a walking target?” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his face to her neck. Her perfume smelled so sweet, comforting, even though he felt like his world was being shaken. He could feel the slight tremors of his mother’s words as she continued to speak. “It’ll come though, I just know it. In agreement for me doing all of this, S.H.I.E.L.D will leave us alone until they absolutely have to step in. You’re a bright boy honey. So damn bright and a mind like that can scare people. I’m just trying to keep you safe. I know it may not seem like it, but I am. I love you.”

  
He returned her hug, holding her tight and letting his tears wet her neck as he sobbed at the unfairness of it all. All of this sounded like some sort of movie and he couldn't believe it was his life. It explained so much. Why his mother was so quiet and kept her head low. Why she put up with so much. She was strong in a way no one noticed. Like an ember. It looked like a fire dying out, but it was still hot, still burning. She had sacrificed so much. Because of him.

  
“I love you too.”

* * *

 

  
That day had been years ago, but it was still imprinted freshly into his mind. He ended up not having to work for Jefferson and Aaron, but Jefferson made sure his mother paid for it. His mother’s sacrifices throughout all of those years ago had finally come to a head a couple of weeks ago. There had been this cat hanging around outside of their condo. He and his mother had pet it a few times and had even given it a few treats when Jefferson wasn't around. There had even been one hilarious incident where this detective had thought his mom was trying to commit suicide when she thought the cat was stuck outside of the window. The detective was a cool guy and he had liked him and how he made his mom smile.

  
Later on, his mom had went to work that day and didn't come home at nine, which was her usual time. The cat was gone too. He had fretted and paced inside of his bedroom located inside of cramped apartment Jefferson’s paranoia had moved him and his mom into. Jefferson was staying somewhere else and had made the two of them stay there until whatever the hell he was working on was fixed.

  
He figured Jefferson knew the heat was coming down upon him. Jefferson and Aaron and were trying to cover their tracks. He just couldn't wait for this to be over because he had a feeling that because he and his mom had been around for so long, they were loose ends that would need to be tied soon, very soon. Hopefully that time didn't come because he was ready to move on from this place.

  
He had been following the life of Tony Stark closely since the night his mother had confessed the truth to him, at first angry at how Stark’s careless and cavalier attitude was keeping him away from getting him and his mother out of this crazy life and prolonging that chance for him to get to know the man. However, he couldn't be too upset, knowing Stark didn't know he even existed. He saved a lot of his dislike specifically for Jefferson, Aaron, and Nick Fury for being a manipulative jack ass. It still made him all the more anxious to meet him. Now, Stark had become part of The Avengers and had saved the freaking world. He was changing and turning into something he wasn't before and he could just feel that it was almost that time his mother had mentioned. He had wanted to talk to her about it as soon as she got home.

  
Which wasn't at nine. He pulled out his cellphone, which he had tinkered with and secured just in case anyone tried to invade his privacy, and contemplated having his boyfriend come over to wait with him until his mother arrived. His boyfriend was older and pretty well known and the two of them had only been dating since the end of November. Because of said facts, they were going to keep their relationship under wraps until he was eighteen which wasn't until the day before Valentine’s Day. Until then it was dates in secret places, kissing where no one would stare, and texts and phone calls whenever the other was free.

  
Before he could delve into more thoughts on his other half, he heard the front door open and close quietly. It was followed by the sound of a cat meow and the master bedroom’s door immediately opening and closing. The footsteps were light, letting him know they belonged to his mother. Usually she peeked her head in to tell him goodnight, but he was just relieved she had made it home and didn't bother her. He let out a sigh of relief and climbed into his bed. He sent a quick goodnight text to his boyfriend, getting a response back immediately that made him smile before drifting off. He would have talked to her that night, instead of holding it off, if he would have known that night was the night that would change his life.

  
His mother had undergone a complete change since that night. She moved with a grace and a confidence she hadn’t had before. Her hair had gone from the long, brown, tumbling curls he was used to seeing to a straight deep honey blond cut so short, it had no choice but to show her natural beauty. She now wore make-up and she always sported a sultry-smile on her lips. He was even sure he caught her navigating a motorcycle that didn't belong to her. He saw her less as the days passed and the detective came by less often too. Jefferson didn't notice any of this because he was rarely around anymore either. He was basically living by himself, and the reality of it was foreign to him. Even though she was quiet, his mother had been a constant at his side.

  
Then one night, as he was sitting up in his bed working on some sketches for a couple of new sneakers he might want to customize, he heard a noise. His window slid open and he jumped out of his bed in surprise. Their apartment was on the the third floor and not that accessible. The only person who could even get to it was his boyfriend, and he was occupied tonight in some part of the city. That left the option that _no one_ should be at his window. Before he could bolt, his mother’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

  
“Baby boy, it’s me.” She purred as she slid with a boneless ease into his room. He resisted the urge to pass out at the craziness of his once docile mother sliding into his room at God-knows what time of the night in a revealing leather suit. If Ashton Kutcher would come out now, this would make so much more sense.

  
“Ma, I apologize in advance for my language, but what the hell?!” He shouted as she stalked over to him, a bright red folder in her leather clad hands that had diamond studded tips.

  
“I can’t really explain this,” she pointed to herself. “No time for that. Remember that time we were talking about?”

  
He nodded. “Is it coming up?”

  
She gave him a wide smile that was all teeth and radiated smugness, like the cat that ate the canary. He didn't know this woman in front of him and his throat started to burn.

  
“Baby boy, it’s here now. I figured out what was happening at my job. My boss was being a bad, bad girl and I stopped it. I also proved that Jefferson and Aaron were laundering some of their money through her and her husband’s company as well. He and Aaron have been picked up and are going away for a long time. Detective Lone is sending a trusted friend to come get you and take you to his place for the night. Give this to your boyfriend. Don't read it.” She placed the red folder she was holding into his hands. He opened his mouth at that, but she shook her head. They didn't have time.

  
“I’m sure Fury knows what’s going on by now. We’re almost free baby boy. Prove to him you’re useful before they deem your brain a threat. Get his attention.” She leaned forward and he noticed even her scent had changed. It was still sweet, but there was a sharpness to it. She pressed a kiss onto his cheek and hugged him tight.

  
“I may have been young and foolish, but the best decision I made that night was playing trivia with Tony Stark. You’re amazing baby boy. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” She gave him a softer smile, and it almost resembled the ones she used to give him.

  
“Ma, what are you doing? I thought we were getting out of this together.” He hated how weak his voice sounded, especially in front of the woman who had stayed so strong for so many years for him in her own way.

  
She shook her head. “Baby boy, I've changed. I can’t go with you. It’s time for you to start a new chapter of your life. You can be a part of something I can’t be. I died days ago, but  now, it feels like I’m finally living again.”

  
She ran a diamond studded claw down his cheek, and he knew it caught one of the tears that was falling from his eyes. “You were my only slice of freedom and knowing you can finally be safe opens up the world in ways it couldn't be open before. You don’t understand now, but you will someday. I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too Ma.” His throat was tight. This was not how he had planned their escape years ago. His constant was leaving, and it felt like his world had gone from shaken to shattered as he watched her stalk to his open window. She crouched into the sill and looked back at him.

  
“Make a difference Miles Anthony Morales.” She whispered his full name. He was given his middle name after his biological father and his last name after his biological grandmother’s maiden name.

  
Then, before his own eyes, his mother, Patience Phillips, disappeared from sight.

  
Miles sank to his knees and sobbed, his cries echoing throughout his room before they started to become drowned out by the sound of police sirens arriving outside of the apartment.

  
He hadn’t known that his life would end and re-start to hues of red and blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The big reveal, and it was NOT Peter Parker! 
> 
> To clarify, the character Miles Morales is from The Ultimates Comicbook verse:) Obviously, I butchered his story-line up from the comics but a few interesting things from his story-line might still pop up in the "What You Sow" verse ;) I modeled him to look like actor Michael B. Jordan, who is set to play the Human Torch in the Fantastic 4 re-boot and is such a cutie :)
> 
> Patience Phillips is the main character portrayed by actress Halle Berry in the Catwoman movie released in 2004. The movie was...ehh :/ But I liked toying with the idea of using her. Obviously her story-line is skewed as well, but the main schematics are still somewhat the same. The night she came home late in this chapter is the same night she was "flushed" out of the pipes in the movie.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the kudos/comments/subscriptions/etc. For any questions, you can e-mail me (info on my profile) or just pop in my inbox to say "hello!" (I can't guarantee any spoiler info though!) I know there wasn't any Steve/Tony this chapter, but hopefully the next one will make up for it ;)


	5. Well Aren't You Just A Regular 'Ole Boy scout?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have survived. I am here. Confused, screwed up, but here. So, how can I find my way? Is there a chain saw of the soul, an ax I can take to my memories or fears?”  
> ― Laurie Halse Anderson, Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's the latest chapter for What You Sow! It takes place RIGHT after chapter one, continuing on from Steve's POV.
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:** Cursing and SMUT (of the Steve/Tony variety, yay!) 
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes found. I've tried to comb through these as best as I can, but sometimes mistakes still slip through the cracks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve looked from the teen again and then back to his lover, not sure exactly what to say, but knowing he had to say _something_. He grasped at anything and noticed that the brown hair on the kid's head wasn't _messy_ , it just looked out-of place.

  
“Umm...is he wearing a wig?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth and the kid and Tony both let out a genuine laugh at that, as if there was already a joke in place he didn't know about.

  
He chalked it up to being another one of the things he wasn't privy to during his time in the ice and knew that Tony would explain it to him.

  
“It was Darcy’s idea. Her way of camouflage.” Tony supplied to him and then gestured to the bar. “You thirsty?”

  
The look on his fiance’s face was starting to become guarded, as if he was preparing himself for Steve to drop kick him and snatch his engagement ring off at any moment. This was something out of Steve’s element. He felt like he, himself, was floundering with this and the world was the anchor trying to drag them all down under murky depths, a place Steve was terrified to go to after all of those years buried in the cold. But this was Tony. His lover who gave and sacrificed and pretended like it was nothing. This was a situation Steve couldn't possible have prepared for in all of the battle plans he had composed, he wasn't going to let Tony suit this one up alone. They were a team. He’d have to convince him of it later.

  
For now, Steve just nodded and reached out, grabbing one of Tony’s hands and giving it a quick squeeze in thanks and hoping Tony picked up on what he didn't say. Yeah, he didn't fully know what was going on and everything seemed turned upside down, but like he had told Tony in his text, he had his six regardless. Tony squeezed it back, the guarded look in his eyes dropping a bit before letting go and heading over to the bar. Steve went and sat on the couch adjacent to the armchair Tony had been in and the youngest member in the room sat in the armchair Tony had just vacated. The teen looked at him, really looked at him and his eyes took in Steve as if he was seeing something surprising. Before Steve could comment on it, Tony gave the kid his tumbler of water and Steve one as well, before he sat down next to him, not in his lap, but their thighs and shoulders were pressed together.

  
“Okay, so I think proper introductions are in order here. If you could please remove that wig, we can get started.”

  
The kid made a sound of relief before he pulled his hood back and Steve winced at just how ridiculous it looked. Now he saw why they laughed. It really did look terrible. The boy snatched it off and tucked it into the cushion and Steve saw Tony actually taking in the young man in the armchair.

  
His skin tone was almost the color of milk chocolate, but a bit lighter. His eyes were brown and sat under eyebrows that had the same arch as his genius and they were almost the color of Tony’s but a tad bit darker. His eye lashes weren't thick, but they were long like Tony’s were, except the strands were clumped together in places. The curve of his jaw looked like Tony’s and Steve knew if he smiled he’d have the blinding smile as his lover as well. He had a light beard goatee combination that was shaped and trimmed and a light mustache over his top lip. He was a handsome young man and Steve knew they public was going to eat him alive if he didn't get some help. He entertained the thought of letting Darcy manage him. The kid shifted a bit under their scrutiny, and broke Steve out of that though. Tony started it off.

  
“Okay, as you know I’m Tony Stark and according to S.H.I.E.L.D, the tests done in my own lab, and some of your charming looks, I’m your father. It’s not as dramatic as a Star Wars declaration, but it’s true.”

  
So it was true, but because of Tony’s words Steve couldn't even roll his eyes. That was so typical Tony. He decided to go next.

  
“I’m Steve Rodgers, pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand and the teen shook it firmly, but quickly, dropping his hand and averting his eyes. He was just going to assume it was nerves causing the kid to act strange. Those were the only words he was going to say for his introduction, but Tony gave him a nudge.

  
“Annndd…”

“I’m also a part of the Avengers. I go by Captain America and as you know, Tony is Iron Man.”

  
“Annndd...”

  
Steve felt his cheeks start to heat up. “Tony, I think he knows this already. Everyone knows this.”

  
Before Tony could give a retort, the teen spoke up.

 **  
** “Yes, sir. I already know. You two are engaged. And no, it’s not going to be a problem seeing as how I’m identified as a homosexual to society.” The teen gave a shaky, small smile. “My name is Miles Anthony Morales, and according to my mother, S.H.I.E.L.D, the tests done in your lab, and some of my charming good looks, I’m your son.”

  
That response definitely had some Stark in it. Steve mulled the kid’s name and gauged Tony’s reaction.

  
Tony’s face reflected how Steve felt at the announcement of Mile’s middle name.

  
“Anthony?” Tony croaked. “She was that sure huh?”

  
Miles held his head up more. “My mother wasn't one to get out much. Besides, she wanted me to know who you were.”

  
At those words, Steve couldn't help but ask. “Then why did she wait this long?”

  
Something crossed his face that Steve couldn't place. Miles looked between the two of them before he finished the rest of the water in his tumbler in three gulps. He sat it down on the coffee table and licked his lips, rubbing his hands together before he spoke.

  
“Ever since I was fourteen I've always planned on the day I’d get to meet you. The day I’d drag my mom to this big, shiny, Stark Industries building and announce our presence. Then you’d find out who I was and you’d take us away from the crime drama that was my life. I couldn't though because I had to wait…”

  
With that, Miles started to speak and he found himself listening as the young man recounted his life. Telling him and Tony about his soft spoken mother, the love and yearning coating his voice and about some man named Jefferson and his brother Aaron, the disdain just as evident. He stopped at the point when his mother left so the two of them could take in everything he had just said.

  
Steve felt something in him rise and realized it was anger at the injustice of it all. He pushed it down. He couldn't understand how people could be so cold and ruthless. How a mother could just leave. He knew she had wanted what was best for her child, but even a blind man could see how much this boy loved his mother and she had just dropped out of his life, _literally_ dropped out. By means of a **third. story. window.** A part of him wanted to be surprised at Fury’s actions but he wasn't. This was the same Fury who had them thinking that Phil was dead and had moved his collectible cards and used them to try to motivate them. Phil losing his most famed composure and going red in the face as he expressed his anger at Fury in the ICU had been interesting enough though.

  
Tony’s hand slid over his, re-focusing his attention. He started to trace irregular patterns onto his skin. Steve looked at his lover and only time with knowing Tony helped him see the myriad of emotions playing through his eyes. Tony leaned forward and looked at the Miles, and Steve knew that look. This was the same look Steve had seen in his eyes when Tony had his mind made up.

  
“Look Miles, I’m going to be honest with you. You've known who I was long before I knew who you were.” He paused as if trying to find the right words. “But I’ll tell you this, back when I met your mother I was young, dumb, and so full of myself I would have been a shitty father to you. I have no idea what the hell I’m doing, and while I’m just as nervous and terrified as you are, I’m also just as determined as you are. I saw it in you when you stood in front of me. We might make a hell of a lot of mistakes together, but I've learned that only helps you build something better, yeah?”

  
Tony held out his hand and Miles looked at it. Steve knew it was probably just really hitting him that his decision now would decide the direction his life would take. Miles cracked a smile.

  
“I don’t think I would have met made it easier for S.H.I.E.L.D. to track me down if I wasn't at least a bit ready to try.” He took Tony’s hand and shook it and Steve saw the minute changes in Tony’s posture.

  
“So you left tracks for S.H.I.E.L.D to come pick you up?” Tony asked, his voice filled with something akin to a bit of pride. Trust Tony to be proud of someone hacking into a government system. Miles rubbed his hand over his hair in a sheepish gesture. It was jet black and shaved close to his scalp into a caesar cut that fit him better than the mop of brown hair that was shoved on his head, Steve decided.

  
“Yes, sir. Ma told me to get him to notice me. So I did. Not even a full two hours after I had hacked into the system, I was getting shoved into a SUV. I was transferred over to Darcy who threw a wig on my head and ordered me to open my mouth. I was brought here and the rest you know.”

  
Tony gave Steve a look he pointedly ignored after Mile’s description of his first meeting with Darcy. Maybe now they’d understand why he and Thor were so elusive with a lot of the non-charity things she had them doing. That small woman could be dangerous.

  
“How is it that you have a PA, that needs to work on her socializing skills and socializing is her job.”

  
“I wouldn't be talking about social skills if I were you Stark.” Darcy replied as she breezed in, holding a tray in her hands stacked on top of a few plates. It was laden with a  delicious spread of food and the tantalizing scent wafting from it reminded Steve that he hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

  
“I was kind enough to sneak in breakfast and I even grabbed a doughnut you liked, but I think I’ll just give the doughnut to Phil. He’s in the living room with Clint waiting for the rest of them team to get here.” Darcy said smugly as she set the tray down and then picked up the glazed doughnut with chocolate icing between two french-tipped nails.

  
Pepper and Rhodey entered the room then, each of them already holding something edible on a small plate in their hands before sitting down on the other couch the media room supplied. Tony’s eyes landed on said doughnut and Steve resisted the urge to laugh at the quick transition his lover had made.

  
“I take back everything I've ever said about you beautiful lady. You’re a social goddess.”

  
Darcy picked up a plate, dropped the doughnut onto it, and gave it to Tony. “Good boy.”

  
Before Tony could bite into it, Steve grabbed the plate and set it back onto the table.

  
“Not until you eat something non-sugary first.” He insisted, knowing if Tony ate the sugar first, he’d call it a sufficient breakfast and probably wouldn't eat until later on tonight.

  
“Right away sir.” Tony rolled his eyes and gave him a mock salute, but proceeded to prepare a plate that looked like it was less likely to send him ricocheting off of the walls like a bullet.

  
Pepper gave Miles a smile. “You can fix whatever you want. I know I saw you briefly earlier, but I didn't introduce myself. My name’s Virginia Pepper Potts, but you can call me Pepper.”

  
Rhodey wiped the corner of his mouth off with a napkin before speaking. “I’m James Rhodes, but since you’re going to be around, you can call me Rhodey.”

  
Miles gave them both polite smiles and began to fill his plate with food. “Nice to meet you ma’m, sir. My names is Miles Anthony Morales.”

  
“Wow! Tony, he has your name, but he has manners. I’m confused.” Rhodey joked and everyone laughed, except for Tony who threw a wadded up napkin at him.

  
“I wonder how confused you’ll be when you want a tech upgrade.”

  
“Now that I think about it, you were pretty great with sharing. I’m pretty sure that counts for something in the manners book.”

  
“Good to know you think so Pookie.”

  
“Now boys, play nice. We have a few more minutes until Fury rings in on the television for the conference call. Let’s get some things out of the way before then so we all can branch off after it.” Pepper instructed.

  
Everyone became silent at that for a moment before Darcy broke it.

  
“So the three of us were able to pretty much compartmentalize all of this.” She waved at the television which Steve saw showed a view of the street outside. There were significantly less people out there than there were before.

  
“Compartmentalize how?” Tony asked as his eyes took in the clearing streets, and they all saw the headlines were still the same as before. Steve hated to think it, but at least it was better than brand new ones popping up.

  
Instead of Darcy answering, Pepper took over. “Rhodey and I were able to get through most of the women quickly like I thought. A lot of them pulled out when I brought up the subject of legal. I've talked to the board, and we’ll have to go meet with them next Tuesday.”

  
Pepper wiped her hands onto a napkin before taking out her ever-present tablet. She began scrolling through a list she no doubt had constructed earlier.

  
"Tony, you have an interview with CNN next week. You and Steve have joint interviews with Ellen DeGeneres and Oprah next week as well. We’ll have to work more on scheduling and what statements to release to the business and financial channels after the board meeting and a possible interview for the Wall Street Journal.”

  
Steve used one hand to run down Tony’s back while he used the other to eat a piece of toast from his plate, knowing how much Tony disliked this part of his life. He saw Darcy thumbing through her phone and remembered her anger at him when he arrived. He hoped she wasn't about to have him signed, sealed, and delivered on a platter.

  
“Steve, you have an interview with MSNBC, USA Today and the joint interviews Pepper mentioned.”

  
"That doesn't sound too bad. CNN and MSNBC are major networks, it’ll get rid of a lot of questions. Do we need to work on a statement to release now to get rid of the rest of the hoard?” Tony offered.

  
Steve noticed Miles was quietly observing everyone’s interactions with one another, blending into the background of their conversation as he carefully picked at his food.

  
Pepper shook her head. “No need, once the team gets here, Phil and the rest of them are going to go down and help them disband any stragglers. For the first day in, this is going pretty good.”

  
Finally, Miles spoke up. “I've learned not to jinx it ma’m. Can we wait until the sun sets before we say it?”

  
Pepper gave a wry smile in return. “You’re right Miles, I’ll wait.”

  
At eight on the dot, JARVIS spoke.

  
“Sir, Director Fury is requesting to be connected through, shall I permit?”

  
“Yes JARVIS, thank you.” Were the words Tony said, but Steve saw his face didn't really mean it.

  
Fury’s face appeared on the television screen, replacing the news. The volume resumed and Fury looked at everyone gathered.

  
"I see everyone made it on time.”

  
“Well you know us, aiming to please.” Tony snipped, and Steve used the hand he had on his back to tap it in warning. Steve usually was the one to keep the peace between the two when he could, but in this instance he couldn't, _wouldn't_ begrudge Tony his anger. He was upset himself. But he knew that they had to carefully play this out and get the information they needed before the billionaire pissed Fury off.

  
“Well good morning to you too Stark.” Fury shot back. Before the two could go at it, Steve cut in.

  
“Sir, this morning I returned home to see my fiance had a child that you knew about for years, but he didn't. Is there a reason for that?”

  
Fury’s eye looked at him with enough intensity for four eyes, but Steve held his gaze. This wasn't something Fury could half-explain and Steve wanted to make sure Fury knew it. When Steve thought he was going to have to ask again, Fury finally began to talk.

  
“As you all know, Stark Industries has always been associated with us. In turn, that means that you've always been a person of interest to us Tony, even when you were less malleable to work with.”

  
Pepper let out a sound that could have been derisive, but she hid it politely behind her glass of orange juice. Fury ignored it.

  
“For years, S.H.I.E.L.D had been following Hedare Beauty and their products.” Darcy had looked up from what Steve was sure was a game of Angry Birds from her phone at that statement, asking the question they wanted to at the mention of the familiar name.

  
“Weren't they the company about to sell those products that could melt people’s faces off or something?”

  
Fury’s answer was curt. “Yes, or something. Back then we didn't know exactly what they were doing yet, just that there was something off about the company. In addition there were two notorious drug kingpins named Jefferson and Aaron that we wanted to take down. They were connected to Hedare in some way. We needed an in. It came in the form of Patience Phillips.”

  
“How did my mother factor into it?”

  
“She didn't. At first. We had one of our regulars tailing Stark and we saw her leave with him. It seemed like a usual Saturday night.” Fury pinned his stare onto Stark. “Until awhile down the line, the agent that followed you was off-duty with us, working his second job at a hospital. Turns out she was pregnant and the timeline fit all too well after your little rendezvous with her.”

  
Tony had sat his plate of food down on the coffee table at Fury’s words, looking nauseous at the implication. All of the drama in Mile’s life was because Tony had a one night stand with Mile’s mother. Steve didn't bother trying to convince him to continue eating. He put his food onto the table as well.

  
“We did some digging on her and she was a great candidate for an in to the company. She had gone to an art school, had some talent with design, single, pregnant, needed income, and attractive. To top it all off she was carrying the next Stark heir and was good with keeping her head low and staying quiet.”

  
“So my Ma was a means to an end.” Miles’ voice was even but everyone could see the thinly veiled anger.

  
“I wouldn't put it that way. She needed assistance and so did I, so we came to an agreement. When you were born we took DNA tests to prove you were Stark’s and we left you alone. Your mother’s assignment was a long-term one so she only made contact a few times a year. We didn't stick too close to you both like she requested in order for her services.”

  
“Is that how she was able to get away?”

  
Fury didn't seem as inclined to talk as he was a few seconds ago at that question. “Yes and no. We came to an agreement. She held up her end. She was free to go.”

  
“And what about me?” Miles’ tone was a tad bitter, but no one called him out on it.

  
“You were delivered to Stark as promised.” Fury responded. “Now you’re a part of one big happy avenging-family.”

  
Steve noticed the polite tone Miles used for everyone else was absent whenever he spoke to Director Fury.

  
“Well aren't you just a regular 'ole boy scout.” Was Mile’s only retort as he crossed his arms and sat back in the armchair. 

  
If Steve didn't believe that the boy shared the same DNA as Tony, _that_ line right there, sealed the deal.

 

Steve sighed as he shucked off the hoodie he had been wearing this morning on his jog. That conference seemed like it was so long ago, but in reality it was only sixteen hours ago since this Wednesday morning had even started. After the heated video conference with Fury, Darcy had grabbed him and the two of them had gone into more detail about what to expect for his interviews while Pepper and Tony had taken Miles for a tour of the tower and started to get the logistics of getting him settled in worked out.

  
They’d all reconvened hours later and had eaten lunch before Darcy had offered to take Miles to a clothing store that was good with being discreet with high-profile clientele. Over lunch they all had agreed Miles would finish his education at his current school, Midtown Highschool so he could graduate with his friends. To Darcy, that meant insisting he needed to buy new clothes on Tony’s account to welcome him into the fold. Steve had expected Miles to decline after the past few days the boy had, but the boy had actually agreed, following behind Darcy at a more sedate pace to her car parked in the garage.

  
Tony had worried about them being gone for the first twenty minutes before Steve had reminded his lover that Tony had put a tracker in the kid’s phone, there was one on Darcy’s business phone, and Happy and Rhodey would be following them at a discrete pace. He’d relaxed marginally after that, and for the first time, Pepper had actually steered Tony _towards_ the lab to wind down before she herself left.

  
That had been hours ago and Miles and Darcy just gotten back an hour and a half ago. When Steve had checked on him, Miles had been soundly asleep in the room that was on the other side of Tony’s apartment. It would become his room once he decorated it. Darcy had made the excuse that she was getting Miles familiar with the team’s favorite hangout spots and helping him look for things for his room throughout the city and had forgotten the time until they had stopped and grabbed a late dinner.

  
Steve hadn't bought it and he knew Tony hadn't either, but Miles had looked a lot better when they had gotten back. He was sporting a new gold necklace with a phoenix pendent on it and his eyes were tired, but bright with something that definitely wasn't sadness. Even weighed down with shopping bags, he looked relaxed. That was the reason that Steve and Tony let the lie Darcy told, and the one Miles didn't dispute, go. As long as it wasn't obviously endangering anyone he wasn't going to say anything. He couldn't say the same thing for Tony, but he knew his lover was just happy the kid hadn't ran away.

  
The entire team hadn't met up yet with them yet, but they were all at the tower now. Steve was pretty sure they were waiting until the next morning after everyone had gotten things ironed out and rested up before springing themselves onto them. He couldn't say he disagreed with them on that and he appreciated their thoughtfulness. He kicked off the rest of his clothes before turning on the shower in Tony’s bathroom, waiting until the water was hot enough before he slid in. He hadn't been in there for long before he felt a burst of cold air enter the bathroom. He saw the familiar silhouette of Tony through the glass panes and he opened the shower door.

  
“Out of the lab so soon?” He joked, trying to ease the visible nerves his lover was displaying.

  
“Couldn't focus. Figured I’d see if you were going to stay here tonight or go back to your floor before I go check on Miles.” Tony answered honestly, trying to feign nonchalance, but Steve knew better.

  
“Tony, Miles is fine, I promise you. I checked on him before I came in here. He’s sleeping. I’m staying here tonight.”

  
Steve had known he was going to stay the night the moment he saw Tony’s disheveled state this morning in the media room. He remembered his earlier thoughts of needing to remind his lover of a few things and he had an idea. He opened the shower door wider, letting Tony get a view of his body under the warm spray of the water.

  
“Join me?” he offered. Tony looked unsure for a moment, something that was rare whenever it came to moments like this. He bit into his bottom lip and Steve followed the movement of his teeth as it sank into the fullness that Steve wanted to feel between his lips. He felt some of the blood rushing to his nether regions at the thought.

  
“You sure?” Tony asked.

  
“Tony.” Steve let all of his emotion into those two syllables, hoping Tony understood what he was saying. Tony’s eyes trailed down his body again, landing on his slowly hardening member and tracing back up to meet Steve’s gaze. His eyes had darkened.

* * *

 

Tony started to take off his clothes quickly after Steve had given him the look that he _liked_ and said his name in a way that broke no room for argument. The tone that said that bad things, but a good time was about to happen. No one would ever guess it, but underneath Steve’s kind eyes and polite voice were arousal darkened blue eyes and a tone that deepened and a ferocity that belonged in the bedroom and the bedroom only. Well in this case the bathroom, and that thought _alone_ had him hissing a bit when his silk boxers brushed against his own growing problem as he pushed them down. He stepped into the shower and only got to take in the the expanse of Steve’s skin from a closer view for a moment before Steve cupped the back of his head and began to give him a deep kiss that was all tongue with hints of teeth.

  
Tony moaned into it as a shot of pleasure raced through him. God, Steve had an amazing tongue. He could spend all night just kissing him, but Steve had other plans. The super solider had widened his stance and braced himself. Mouths still attached, Tony felt a band of steel wrap around him and realized it was Steve’s arm around his waist, hoisting him up until Tony complied and wrapped his legs around his hips. He pushed Tony against the tiled walls and pressed against him tightly against his thick chest, causing both of their cocks to slide together wetly and making them groan at the delicious feel of it. He covered Tony’s mouth with licks and nips before moving to his ear, his breath hot and sending more heat down Tony’s back, despite the tiles being cool.

  
“You like that baby? The feel of us sliding together?” Steve's voice sounded so dark and it made Tony clutch at Steve’s shoulders at the rarely used pet name. Steve thrust down and the angle rubbed them just right, causing him to bite into his lip to stifle his moan. At that, Steve stopped thrusting his dick against Tony’s and pulled away a little, almost causing Tony to let out a whimper at the loss.

  
“Nu-uh Tony, I can’t hear you. I asked, did. you. like. that.” Steve grabbed both of Tony's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head, thrusting his hips sharply at the last four words, sending sparks down to Tony’s dick and making him arch his body towards the blond, aching to get that delicious friction again.

  
“Y-yes Steve! Damn it, I fucking loved it. P-please don’t stop.” He begged, knowing that’s Steve liked hearing him make noise.

  
Steve gave him a smirk that looked downright promisingly wicked on his face. He pressed himself closer again, still using one hand to pin Tony's arms above his head and the other to grip Tony's hip, urging him to meet him thrust for thrust at a faster pace, making Tony’s eyes close shut in ecstasy as they rutted against one another wildly. Tony leaned forward and met Steve for a bruising kiss, this time more teeth that tongue. Steve started devouring Tony’s mouth as if he were a meal and Tony wanted him to eat as much as he wanted. When he got his fill, he broke away and went back to Tony’s ear, licking the shell of it and nibbling softly before speaking hotly in his ear.

  
“See how good we feel together baby?”

 **  
** Tony moaned brokenly at his words, before gasping, everything felt so damn good. “Mm..yes Steve, s-so go-od. So fucking good!”

 **  
** Tony could feel Steve’s smirk into his neck before Steve returned to his ear.

 **  
** “Good baby. It’s us, together. You got my six and I have yours. You won’t forget that will you?” His let go of Tony's wrist and his thrusts became harder and Tony felt so fucking close, he could damn near taste the release.

 **  
** “N-n-o! Never forget a-gain.” He clutched harder at Steve’s shoulders, blunt nails digging harshly into his skin. Even if he hadn't known that the serum would heal any marks he made, right now he was too gone to care.

Steve reached between them and before Tony could say anything, wrapped his large hand around their cocks and began to stroke, twisting a bit when he got to the top just like they both liked. Tony was tumbling towards the edge and four more strokes was all if took. Tony was coming, spilling his seed onto Steve’s hand and bits onto his clearly defined abs, letting out a shout that was probably an unholy mixture of some deity and Steve's name. Steve's pulls became softer, milking Tony for every last drop he had until Tony winced from sensitivity. He got his breath together, still pinned between the wall and Steve. He felt Steve's hardness still digging into his skin.

Even through his post-orgasm haze he wanted to be sure his lover got off as well and he knew what would do the trick. He leaned forward before grabbing Steve’s thick and nicely sized member into his hand, knowing his was definitely too sensitive to bother with. He began to stroke it more roughly and Steve’s groan was a guttural, raw sound no one would expect him to make.

 **  
**_No one but me._ He thought smugly. _I do this._

 **  
** He leaned forward and without preamble, bit into Steve’s shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to bruise for a few minutes. The minute the sting of his bite set into Steve’s skin, Steve cried out and closed his eyes. His hands tightened around Tony’s hips and thick ropes of his come landed on Tony’s hand and stomach.

  
When Steve opened his eyes, chest heaving slightly, Tony made sure he watched him lick the remnants of come from his hand, his tongue making purposely obscene gestures. Steve groaned and swatted him on the ass lightly, Tony could feel the soldier’s cock twitch a bit in interest. Steve’s refractory period was amazing.

 **  
** “Tony, if you keep this up, we’ll end up using all of the hot water in the tower.”

 **  
** Tony smirked. “Not possible, but if it was, it’d be going towards a good cause.”

 **  
** Steve leaned forward and licked him chin. “You got some on you from your hand. It’s gone now.”

 **  
** Tony made sure his legs wouldn't give out from under him before sliding his legs down from Steve’s waist. When he was standing again, Steve gave him a kiss that was more chaste than earlier, but no less passionate, following it by smaller pecks.

 **  
** “You know I meant what I said right? I got your six Tony. We’re going to get through this mess.” Steve whispered to him, even though it was just the two of them.

 **  
** All Tony could do was nod, words not being enough for what he wanted to say, but he knew Steve understood.They took turns soaping and washing the other off and making sure that everything went down the drain. The bathroom was filled with steam by the time they stepped out of the shower to dry off, but they two of them just wiped the fog from the mirror before brushing their teeth and sliding on something to wear to bed.

 **  
** He contemplated going to check on Miles, but decided against it. He had already hovered around him or worried about him all day. He could at least give the kid some breathing room when he was asleep. He got into the bed and curled into Steve’s warmth, the day finally weighing down on him and tugging him in deep. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it for this chapter! Hmmm..is it just me or does it seems like Darcy and Miles are up to something? Only time will tell;) ! For any questions, you can e-mail me (info on my profile) or just pop in my inbox to say "hello!" (I can't guarantee any spoiler info though!) Thank you all for reading and for the kudos/comments/subscriptions/etc. It never ceases to put a smile on my face whenever I see them!


	6. Meet, Greet, And Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.”  
> ― Richard Bach, Illusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, K here with another chapter! I apologize for the incredibly long wait! I just finished finals, and I can FINALLY breathe. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. It's the LAST chapter in this installment, but I have plenty other installments (including the sequel) to go into this verse (more on that in my end notes). 
> 
> WARNINGS: There aren't really any in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, any mistakes found are my own. I tried to comb through it as best as I could, but even sometimes mistakes still slide through the cracks. Enjoy all!
> 
> Well without delay, I hope you enjoy it!

The sound of something grating nearby drug Miles out of the deep abyss that had been a dreamless, but restful sleep. He groaned in frustration and his sleep-blearily eyes made out the numbers 8:09 AM on the sleek looking alarm clock on his nightstand. The nightstand where said irritating noise was originating from.

 _What in the hell is that noise. Make it stop!_  His mind shouted.

It took his sleep-fogged brain a minute to formulate that it was his cell phone inside of the top drawer that was the offender. Only a certain slew of people had his number and mostly all of them weren't morning people. He had sent the few friends he had text messages yesterday to let them know he’d be back at school Monday, so they could hound him then with updates on the recent happenings in his life. If someone was trying to contact him this early it had to be an emergency. He sat up and rubbed a hand down his face before reaching over and opening the top drawer. He saw it was still vibrating, signaling a phone call instead of the text message he thought it was. The number didn't look familiar at all.

“Hello?” he answered cautiously, trying to mask the fact that his voice was still thick with sleep. He heard the sound of an intercom announcing connecting flights and the murmur of people rustling in the background. The sound of an airport alone let him know who was calling.

“Hey sleeping beauty, sorry to wake you,” a familiar voice teased on the other end.

Miles’ mind cleared and he felt the corners of his mouth automatically start to lift. He sat up straighter in the large, but comfortable bed and pressed the phone closer to his ear.

“Hey you. What’s with the new number? Don’t tell me you destroyed your other phone already?”

The indignant snort on the other end was answer enough. “I’ll have you know that it was actually time for me to get an upgrade. No phone destroying whatsoever.”

“Really?” Miles hmmed. “I could have sworn you’d upgraded three weeks ago.”

“You know how fast-paced technology is now a days babe!” his boyfriend exclaimed. “Besides, you’re usually doing something to your phone twice a week. I’m surprised it’s not a chip behind your ear by now.”

Miles wasn't going to deny his claims about that, but he still couldn't resist teasing. “Nah, give me a couple of more months and I might have a prototype for it done. You could use it since you seem to be a serial phone killer.”

“I told you it was an upgrade-” he started to defend himself again, but Miles knew that his boyfriend had given up when he gave a loud sigh, “Fine, it got destroyed earlier this morning, and I wanted you to have my new number before I got onto the plane.”

Miles felt a part of him warm at the admission and he fingered the phoenix pendant he’d been given yesterday from his other half. “I knew it. So how’d your family take in the fact that you’re giving them another number to memorize?”

“They weren't even surprised. I think I’m losing my touch.”

“I don’t think that’s the case. I mean, your touch seemed just fine yesterday.” Miles thought back to yesterday’s events after he and Darcy had left the tower. Living with a drug kingpin meant that Miles had nice quality things, but he didn't like to be reminded of Jefferson if he could help it. The only belongings of his that he had brought into the Tower were his shoe sketches, prototype ideas, a few posters of his interests, personal pictures, and some books and science journals he couldn't just leave behind. There was also the red folder his ma had told him to give to his boyfriend. Which he had done yesterday. They'd also done other things his mother _definitely_ didn't tell him to do in the darkened room of the movie theater. He felt the all familiar pang at the thought of his mother and swallowed back the burn in his throat. A knock on the door brought him out of his turning thoughts.

“Hey, I have to go. Call me later on after your thing?” Miles said into the phone.

“You know it babe. Talk to you later. Miss you.” His boyfriend said, a hint of longing in his voice. Miles smiled at that. Most people only saw the brash, reckless, and devil may care attitude to his other half. Most people weren't Miles though. Miles was slowly, but surely peeling back the layers of his boyfriend, just as surely as his boyfriend was doing the same to him. Since Miles was usually quiet, he knew trying to be as outgoing as his other half was going to be a challenge. He’d talked more than he thought he usually did since coming to the Tower. The Tower which was currently far away from his other half who was about to fly overseas.

“I miss you too, so much.” The sentence had just barely left his mouth before his door was opening and he was hanging up his phone. Standing in the doorway was Sta- his dad and he looked almost nervous as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Hey, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?” He asked, pointedly looking at his phone. At the shake of his head, he kept going. “Okay, well I was wondering if you were hungry? The team stayed away yesterday but they’re practically demanding my head if I don’t get you to breakfast now so everyone can meet you.” Even though it was early, Miles’ suddenly growling stomach decided that it didn't care, urging Miles to slide out of bed and stretch.

“Sure, just let me use the bathroom and we can head to the kitchen.”

* * *

**Tony's POV 7:30 AM**

Tony awoke to cool sheets on Steve's side of the bed and his phone vibrating insistently.

"JARVIS, last time my phone woke me up before eight in the morning, I found out I had fathered a child. Should I be worried?" He said into his pillow, knowing the AI could still hear him.

"I believe not sir. No unknown children detected today."

Tony waved his hand in thanks before he rolled over and spotted the still steaming-mug of coffee sitting on his nightstand like a holy offering to his sleep-deprived senses. The only person who did that was Steve, which meant he'd just placed it there not too long ago and wasn't too far.

Tony looked towards the bathroom door to see if his lover was in the shower, but the door was wide open and no sounds were coming from within. He was about to let out a sigh of disappointment when a large, muscular arm wrapped itself around him from behind.

Said, muscled arm was connected to a living, muscled furnace radiating heat.

And he was awake.

In more ways than one.

The coffee could definitely wait.

“Good morning.” He murmured and maneuvered his body, forcing Steve to move as well. In this new position he was laying half on his side and half onto Steve so that his face was pressed into Steve’s broad chest as his fiance laid on his back with an arm tucked loosely around his waist.

“No morning run today?” He felt fingers tracing patterns from his waist onto his back in precise strokes and he shivered at the contact.

“Good morning. I was contemplating whether or not to wake you up first and then go. Yesterday morning was kind of hectic and we didn't get to start the morning off like we usually do.” Steve’s voice was serious, but it was low and his morning wood resting against Tony’s body enticingly was distracting. Tony pressed against it reflexively and felt Steve’s hand travel lower.

“Well Cap, I see we both have another problem that needs to be solved.”

“You would be correct.” The smirk Steve threw at Tony would have shocked anyone that didn't see this side of his lover. “But first we need to talk.”

At those words, Tony felt something in him stutter to a half and he tried to pull away. That sentence was one that Tony usually tried to avoid unless in times of a crisis.

Steve’s arm held him in place. “Stay, Tony. I meant we need to talk about Miles meeting the team. I got a group text this morning asking when we’d bring him out.”

He relaxed at that. “He can meet everyone at breakfast. I’ll go get him after you and I take another shower. Sounds good?”

Steve nodded. “Problem solved.”

Steve’s hardness pressing against him and Tony’s own straining boxers reminded Tony of the distracting thoughts he was having when Steve first told him good morning. “Well, Cap..” he let his voice trail of teasingly before he licked his lips. “There’s still two problems that need to be solved.”

There was that Dr. Jekyll smirk again. “And we both know I’m all about solutions.” Steve rumbled. His hand squeezed Tony’s ass before kneading it and Tony moaned softly at the administrations. He bit Steve’s chest before licking a path down the expanse of muscles that lay before him. He was going to make this morning start off significantly better than yesterday’s did.

Tony knew his blonde lover agreed with the idea when he became eye level with the sight of the large tent in Steve’s boxers.

“God Bless America.”

* * *

Tony watched Miles disappear in the bathroom. It had taken everything he had in him not to ask who he’d been on the phone with when he had walked into the room. He’d gotten enough lectures from everyone on respecting people’s privacy. He never pointed out that they technically had moved into _his_ space, so there was more of an invasion of _his_ privacy than anything else. He had a bit more self-preservation than people thought. He glanced at the phone and noticed it had obviously been tampered with and he felt something rush through him at the sight. Steve had already warned him about helping Miles take over things via technology. Tony was wise enough to not remind him that Miles had already hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s system and purposely let them catch him.

He wanted as much non-sex as he could get thank you very much.

He was brought out of his thoughts of last night’s shower activity and this morning’s activity, at the sight of Miles leaving the bathroom. This early in the morning, with the sunlight filtering in through the window, he could see hints of him in Miles even though Miles took after his mother a lot. Tony’s lashes framed his more alert brown eyes and somewhat familiarly shaped goatee and mustache were obviously still wet from washing his face and brushing his teeth. Tony noticed that he had pulled on a baggy sweatshirt that looked familiar to Tony, but he couldn't place it just yet, and there was a golden chain that had a phoenix affixed to it resting snugly on his chest.

 _Well that’s new_. He thought to himself.

He knew it wasn't his place to ask so he didn't. They’d just met yesterday and still didn't know a thing about each other besides what was printed on paper since Miles had been gone most of yesterday with Darcy, or so they said. Tony didn't even want to think about the terror the two could have possibly have unleashed on the city yesterday. Rhodey and Happy hadn't had anything strange to report so he let it go.

“So you ready to meet the family?” he joked as they both left Mile’s room.

Miles bit his bottom lip nervously and ran a hand over his head. “I guess. I mean, I had years to understand that you were my father and have had some time process that you’re dating Captain America. I haven’t had nearly as much time to fully process the fact that I’m going to actually be living with all of the Avengers.”

Tony understood where he was coming from on that front, and he wasn't going to lie and say that they were a normal family. Hell, the kid had lived with a career criminal and his mother was now Catwoman. Tony himself flew around in a kick-ass suit and spent some nights discussing physics versus Asgardian science with a Norse God. Nothing in either of their lives screamed normal. He let out a deep breath and patted Miles on the head in what he hoped was a reassuring way. The look Miles gave him let him know it was as awkward as it had felt.

He felt his face heat up slightly, but pushed on. “The only thing you need to know is that we are not our duty all of the time. We keep our code names for the field or when dealing with Fury. Everyone can be a little crazy at time, but hey,” Tony gave him a smile he hoped was convincing and spread his arms out dramatically. “If you can accept that fact that you share DNA with me and get used to my crazy, then this is a walk in the park kid.” Miles gave him a small smile and Tony felt like he usually did after completing a grueling, but rewarding project. Kid really did have his smile. They made it to the kitchen and Tony was relieved to see that the scene was what everyone considered relatively normal chaos.

Steve and Thor were sitting at the booth in the breakfast nook, which Tony had reconstructed to fit everyone if needed, with an updated sparring schedule laid out in front of them.

Tony could feel his muscles aching already at the thought of one of Steve’s kicks to his ribs.

Phil was sitting at the kitchen island, reading the opinion section of the newspaper while Clint was perched on top of the fridge. Tony had made sure the ceiling was raised specifically for this reason but he wouldn't admit it to Clint, who was reading the comics section of Phil’s paper.

Natasha was sitting beside Phil drinking her morning tea and filling out a crossword puzzle with Pepper, who was sitting on her other side.

And Bruce, good ole Bruce was sitting next to Thor reading something on neuro- what the fuck?  
  
“You brought the print version of the Anti-Christ into the Tower!” Tony exclaimed after taking in the title of what Bruce was reading.

He stormed over to Bruce and tore the science journal out of his hand before he waved the physical evidence of Bruce’s deceit in the air to enunciate his point.

“You know these dirty, dirty things are forbidden in the house!” Tony heard the rustling of paper which meant that Phil, Clint, and Natasha had put their respective activities down to watch the latest morning show unfold. Last week it had been Thor and Clint’s fight over who got to eat the last bit of Lucky Charms (Pepper had taken the cereal and had split the bowl with Bruce while the two men had argued). Steve raised a golden eyebrow, but he blessedly didn't say anything and Thor had a smile of amusement on his face. Miles was standing where Tony had left him, and Tony made a note to introduce him to everyone as soon as he dealt with this blasphemy.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “It’s just a science journal Tony. You have tons of these in your office.”

Tony slapped the journal onto the table and pointed to the large name printed onto the front. “I don’t have journals with the name Reed Richards on them! I thought we had something special Brucie! I thought we were science bros!” Bruce reached for the science journal, but Tony snatched it away again. Bruce snorted before throwing up his hands in surrender.

He curled his hands around his mug of still steaming coffee. “If it makes you feel better, I wasn't going to recycle the article when I finished. I was going to let Darcy make paper airplanes with it at her desk.”

That mollified Tony somewhat and he turned towards a confused looking Miles. “We don’t speak about ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’ in this household.”

Miles walked over to them and peered at the article. “Who? Ree-

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Tony corrected him quickly before Miles could say the name again. There was no way his son was going to adapt such language.

“But, I have some of his journals in my room.” Miles rubbed the back of his head at the admission. Before Tony could speak, Miles continued. “But, I also have more reviews on your work. I preferred your breakdown of aerodynamics and the way you approached revolutionizing clean energy. You helped get me a lot more A’s than he did.”

Tony knew his kid was a genius. He slung an arm around Miles shoulder and steered him towards the stove where there were pancakes, eggs, and bacon laid out invitingly, most likely done courtesy of Clint. Katniss, Phil, and Bruce were the only ones who could cook out of everyone. Though Bruce cooked more foreign foods and Phil usually cooked things a lot more sweeter like french toast or crepes. He threw the journal onto the counter and he did not make a noise of satisfaction when it landed into a spot of coffee next to the coffee maker. Once he and the kid got their plates, he steered him towards the breakfast nook and sat him next to Steve since he was already somewhat familiar with his lover while he sat next to Bruce.

“Okay everyone, I’m sure you've been brought up to speed to some degree, but if you haven’t. I now have a son. His name is Miles. He’s eighteen, he doesn't like walks on the beach, and he’s already committed his first felony by hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D,” said Tony before he cut into his pancakes and narrowed his eyes at Thor. The Norse god was eyeing his bacon speculatively. Usually he made it a habit not to sit next to Thor because Thor ate like Steve, and man could Steve fucking eat. Even now the man was already reaching towards his food without a thought.The serum gave him a ridiculous metabolism so Tony always piled extra onto his plate whenever he sat next to his lover. His breakfast plate definitely couldn't handle both blondes at the same time.Thor seemed to get his memo, because he didn't move to grab anything.

Instead he trained his eyes to Miles.“Welcome son of Stark! I am Thor Odison! ‘Tis quite the pleasure to meet the one who has rendered even Tony speechless for several moments.” He gripped Miles hand in a firm shake before reaching behind Steve and batting him on the back affectionately. Tony had to give it to the kid, he took it in stride and only winced slightly from the force of Thor’s blows.

Bruce gave Miles a tentative smile. “Bruce Banner, nice to meet you. Please forgive Tony for his horrible sportsmanship earlier.” He shook hands with the kid quickly and looked him straight in the eyes, something the Bruce in the past wouldn't have done.

“It’s no problem. I’m in high school, I've seen a lot worse,” Miles said. He dragged his bacon through a dollop of syrup and Tony tried not to wince as the kid actually ate the mixture. Ew.

“Well I don’t know what that says about our future generation if they make Tony look good.” Clint’s voice made everyone turn to him.

Tony sighed around a mouthful of pancake. “That’s Katniss. Katniss likes to climb the air ducts and perch on unnatural high surfaces to creep on people. Close your vents tight before you go to bed.”

Clint jumped down easily and snatched a piece of bacon off of the serving platter near the stove. “Don’t worry Stark, I stopped occupying the vents in your room a long time ago when I realized you liked to watch Teen Mom.”

He strolled over to the breakfast nook and leaned casually near Tony, no doubt on purpose. “Clint Barton nice to meet you.” Clint’s smile was easy and Miles returned the small fist bump the marksman gave to him.

Phil gave Miles a polite nod. “Phil Coulson, official babysitter.”

Natasha tipped her tea cup to him in acknowledgment. “Natasha Romanov.”

Pepper gave him a wave before scribbling something onto the crossword. “Good morning Miles.”

Tony saw Miles just taking everyone in for a moment. His face didn't give too much away but he could see small hints of what he was thinking. His eyes weren't darting around frantically, just slowly measuring everyone and his surroundings.

Finally, as if coming to some sort of conclusion he relaxed and continued to eat his breakfast. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

Everyone resumed what they were doing before Tony and Miles had came into the room, except Miles was splitting his time talking to Bruce about the journals he had in his room and listening to Thor explain previous battles with Steve.

Tony felt something akin to warmth spread through him at the sight.

As far as meeting the family goes, Tony thinks it didn't go too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! I know it may have seemed a bit abrupt, but the sequel "You Reap" will be coming soon (along with an interesting installment right before it). The sequel WILL involve the wedding, and I've already started writing it. After the sequel, I'll be posting some extra content (Things like Darcy and Miles' day out, WHO helped Thor break his bed, etc.) Hopefully the first chapter of the sequel will be up by Friday seeing as I'm now on vacation and will have more time to write! Thank you all and I appreciate each and every one of my readers, for my first story on here it makes me so happy to see other people enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments/kudos are appreciated! If you need to contact me with any questions, feel free to check my bio for contact information! I had the Prologue and Chapter 1 complete, and I'm also working on Chapter 2. I should have the chapter after this one posted later on today!


End file.
